Fifty Shades Complete Part 5
by newgirl3366
Summary: This story is set in March 2014. In this story I want to expand on Ana's professional career as well as continue the story of Carla I started in Part 4. Ava, Elliot and Kate's daughter, will be born in this story. As always I am keeping with the story and characters as EL James originally set forth. I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights go to EL James.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

**_March 2014_**

****_Immersed in slumber she lies in our bed. I watch her, God I love to watch her. Her dreams arcane from the outside world, they are her own. They can be her secret, this is mine, watching her sleep. The love I feel for her is unfathomable. I never knew this was possible for me. This life she gives me, the life she breathes into me every day. Even when she unaware of what she is doing, she is doing it. I'm in awe of her. I have been since I first laid eyes on her as she stumbled into my office door. Beguiling, Anastasia…I want to whisper her name. I love to hear the melody of it as it passes my lips. _

_Her hands are tucked under her cheek. I touch them with my fingertips and admire the way she looks with the early morning sunbeams dancing over her features. So beautiful, the same beautiful girl I have loved for nearly three years. My wife, mother of my son, mother to my unborn child, she's the love of my life. She is my everything. Carefully I peel the covers down her body exposing her to my eyes, only ever to my eyes. Her skin is cloaked in creamy satin. I allow myself the luxury of touching her. The satin sighs under my fingers, rustling faintly between my skin and hers. I tear my gaze away from watching my hands. She's still sleeping. _

_Content with that knowledge I move down to where my hands are resting and press my lips to her swollen belly. Eighteen weeks, for eighteen weeks now she's carried our child inside of her. She's growing every day, Ana is. The gender of the baby is still a mystery to us both, but the baby is growing too. I can feel it move inside of her, it is strong and healthy. _

_ "__Good morning, little blip two." I kiss her satin covered belly again. Cupping our growing child in my hands I am given a kick in response. "Shhhhh…none of that for now, Mommy is still sleeping."_

_Fingers tangle in my hair and Ana's body shifts fractionally. "Correction, Daddy, Mommy was sleeping." She covers her mouth and yawns, blinking her sleepy eyes down at me. _

_I smile up at her sheepishly having been caught in my venerations. "I'm sorry I woke you."_

_ "__Don't be, I'm sure our Ted will be waking soon." She stretches her arms above her head and glances over to the alarm clock just as the morning news and traffic comes on. "See? Time to get up." She taps the button to turn off the alarm. _

_Not ready to leave the intimate solace of our bed yet, I pull her back to me and slide up the bed so we are face to face. "He's not awake yet. The alarm may have gone off, but the monitor is still quiet." She smiles and by the salacious gleam in her clear, bright- blue eyes I know where her thoughts are going. It's a good thing too, because my thoughts are already there. _

_She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, "We still have some time." As if I'm not already hard enough, seeing her bite her lip makes me harder. With that one diminutive gesture I am putty in her hands, and she knows it. Biting her lips gives Ana all the control. She traces her fingers over my bare chest. Her fingers there, on my chest, I crave her touch there now. I lean into her hands. She mended me years ago, but the balm she offers is forever healing. _

_I push the thin straps down her shoulders and kiss her. She murmurs a wordless acquiescence while gripping her hands around my back, and I push the straps further down slithering the garment down her body until she is bare in my arms. "Beautiful," I breathe the word against her breasts. My first touch to her nipples causes her to stretch and arch her back. Her finger nails scrape my back lightly, providing enough pressure to make me moan. Just a mere brush of my fingertips against her hypersensitive breasts elicits such an intense response from her. A cloudy treacle drip forms on one of her nipples. With the pad of my thumb I smooth it into her skin._

_ "__Christian…"_

_ "__Shhhhh…" I croon and soothe her with a brush of my lips over her puckered tip. _

_ "__But…"_

_ "__I said, shhhhhh…you breastfed Ted, it is normal," I reassure her. I never want Ana to worry about her body and how she looks to me and I know she did after Ted was born. Motherhood is beautiful on her. Before Ana I never gave a second glance at a pregnant woman. The sight never warranted any amount of interest from me. Seeing my Ana pregnant though, carrying our child, it bestows an emotion on me I never felt until I first saw her body changing when she was carrying Ted. Pride, it is a pleasure given to me by pride and male egotism. We did this together. I made my wife pregnant. A Neanderthal like reaction I know, but one I cannot help having. _

_With that thought I want to see her, all of her. I push the sheets and her satin dress down with my feet, moving them out of my way shifting us so that I am lying on my back. Lifting her with ease I set her on top of me. She braces herself with her hands on my chest. Her eyes locked on mine she lifts her body and caresses my erection with her silken sex. She's heat, liquid and confection. Ana leans down, still teasing me by not allowing me to enter her body, and kisses me. I wrap her long chestnut hair in a twist at the nap of her neck and hold her still. She doesn't protest the firm grasp I have on her hair. Her eyes darken, twin blue flames dancing in them. She wants this. Even if I couldn't feel her wetness coating my hardness and my thighs I would still know how much she wants me by the passion in her eyes. _

_"__Take me, Christian." She whispers hoarsely._

_Not breaking our gaze and taking care not to compress her expanded middle, I lift my hips and push hers down with my free hand. Her whimpers mix with my groans of ecstasy in the otherwise silent space of our bedroom. _

_"__Yes…Christian…"_

_She stretches around me, conforming to my body like a satin glove. Inside she pulses around me, exuding hot, wet, desire. "Sweet, Ana." I free her hair from my hand and give her my hands. Steadying herself she places her hands in mine and sits up and begins to move. _


	2. Chapter 2

Christian is going to be so proud of me. My face nearly splits in two due to the expanse of my smile. I read the letter again. Slowly scanning my eyes over every single word, I don't want to miss one detail. Guest speaker, symposium, digital publishing, would be an honor, all of these words and phrases stand out to me. They nearly jump off of the page. Holy cow, I want to jump out of my skin! If I weren't a grown woman, running my own publishing company, and expected to maintain a certain level of decorum, I would be fist bumping the air right now. Screw it; I'm alone in my office. I let out a small excited squeal and bite my knuckles to keep myself from screaming any louder. I can do this. It's nearly three weeks' notice. Okay, I wish they had given me more notice than this, but I know I can handle it. With Hannah working as my second in command I have enough unrestricted time on my hands to accomplish what I need to in order to be prepared.

A speech, oh no…I'm going to have to speak in front of people. My subconscious glares at me over her spectacles wanting to ask me just what in the world I thought I was being invited to do at a symposium. Deep breaths calm down, Ana. You've given more than your fair share of presentations. Heck your entire senior year at WSU was nothing but presentations. I square my shoulders and hold my head a little higher. Yes, I can do this.

A quick knock at my door brings me back down from my elated high and self-pep talk. "Come in," I answer to whoever is on the other side of the door.

Claire pokes her head in. "Mrs. Grey, I have your conference call on hold for you." Of course she does, I've been so busy doing my little victory dance. I didn't even notice the red light flashing on the phone in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Claire, I didn't notice the waiting call." Darn it, nor did I notice the time. I knew this was scheduled for this afternoon.

"Would you like me to ask them to hold for a few more minutes?"

Claire is too kind, she's the perfect PA. The transition from Hannah to Claire was seamless. "No, I'm connecting to the call right now." I blush, flustered with myself, I blame pregnancy brain and the letter from WSU's English Department. Not wanting to keep three of the nation's top e-book sellers waiting any longer I wake up my computer and push the button on my phone to begin the call.

**"****SEE YOU TOMORROW, MRS. GREY." **Kelli, the newly hired receptionist, waves from behind her computer screen. She's bright and eager to learn all the ropes of her new job. Claire's been a lifesaver in her training by taking on the extra work of helping Kelli while I trained Hannah. The fact that Kelli is a quick study helps too. She came to me as an intern, with glowing recommendations from WSU, last fall.

"Have a good evening, Kelli." I return back to her and step out the door into the dimming daylight. Night is nearly upon us. I'm grateful to be staying at Escala tonight. The short drive to the apartment in the city is a welcome substitute to the longer trip home to the big house. While my morning, afternoon, and night sickness is gone, the memories of being sick in the back of the SUV still ring loud and clear to me. At eight weeks pregnant nausea hit me like a ton of bricks on the way home from work one night. I shudder at the memory. It is not an event I would like to live through again, ever.

Taylor is waiting at the curb when I walk out and opens my door. "Mrs. Grey," he greets me.

I slide into the back of the SUV and am met with the frowning face of Christian Grey. "What?" I look behind me wondering if there's something amiss that I'm not noticing.

"You look pale and exhausted," he observes.

"You're look beautiful this evening too, Christian, thank you." I reach for my seatbelt and fasten it. Taylor sits in the front seat and merges into rush hour traffic.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Deja vu, I want to laugh out loud and I actually afford myself the luxury of doing it. My snicker earns me another chastising look from Christian. "I had lunch, Christian. It was a busy morning and afternoon, but I did eat." I ponder the prospect of telling about my letter from WSU, but change my mind. He's tense; I want to tell him when he's in an improved state of mind.

He leans forward and opens the console between the two front seats. He hands me a granola bar. "Eat this." He says before softening his expression, "Please." His tone of voice tempers. I peel back the wrapper and my stomach growls. "See?" He points to my protruding middle. "The baby is hungry, I knew it." He mutters the last three words to himself and shakes his head. I glance up in time to catch Taylor watching our exchange in the rearview mirror. He holds my gaze for a second and smiles his knowing smile before shifting his eyes back to the road ahead of us. He probably had to listen to Christian's cantankerous mumbling on the drive to my office. Briefly I wonder if there's something else bothering him other than him wanting me to eat.

I want to talk to him, ask him what the matter is, but the aroma of dried cherries and dark chocolate beckons to me stronger than the urge to retort does. I sink my teeth in the bar, mmmmm…it tastes so good, sweet and tart. It's just what I need. I need to keep some of these in my desk. Christian reaches over and spans his hand over my bump. His long fingers easily touch blip from top to bottom. The contact of his hand provokes a tiny kick, or punch, from blip two. I touch my hand to where I just felt the movement.

"The baby approves of your snack." Christian makes circles with his fingers, caressing and soothing blip two.

I giggle, "Oh, she does?"

"Or he, Mrs. Grey." He corrects me firmly. "If you keep calling the baby a she and it is in fact a he, you are going to give him an identity crisis." I smother my next giggle by pressing my lips together. Christian is so intensely resolute on this subject. I don't want to hurt his feelings or poke fun at him. He loves our children, both of them, and is everything an anxious father should be.

"Good thing we find out tomorrow if blip two is a he or a she then, because that could go either way. Imagine how she would feel knowing you keep insisting that she's a boy."

"I'm not insisting on either one. I'm insisting on neutrality."

"I hate to break it to you, Mr. Grey, but our son does not seem to see eye to eye with you on this matter." Much to Christian's dismay Teddy calls my bump his 'siter.'

"You don't do much to sway him in an unbiased direction," Christian chides.

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe he knows something we don't."

**SIMMERING POTS AND PANS **sit on the stovetop filling the apartment with the smell of dinner. Gail looks up from the counter top, where she is chopping carrots, when Christian and I enter the foyer. Teddy is playing, in her line of vision, on the floor in front of the breakfast bar with his trucks. The sound of the door closing behind us alerts him to our arrival and he abandons his toys to run full speed into my arms. I barely catch him in time. He kisses my lips and I make an over exaggerated kissing sound when he does.

"Daddy, tiss," he reaches for Christian and goes into his arms kissing him too, before demanding to be handed back to me. "Mommy, siter, me?" He holds his hands out in question.

"Not yet, Teddy, we have to wait five more months for the baby to come."

He puckers out his bottom lip in a pout and I cannot resist it. I have to kiss him again. "Mommy, no," his hands are on his hips now. Impatient and demanding, Theodore Raymond Grey is a carbon copy of Christian Trevelyan Grey.

"The baby has to grow, Teddy." I reason with him yet again. We've had this discussion nearly every day since he first noticed my growing belly about three weeks ago.

With his lip still out he concedes, again. "Tay, Mommy."

"Okay, Teddy." I hug him and release him back down to the floor. He scampers over to his trucks and drives them further into the great room. With Christian and me home he's comfortable to leave Gail's side and venture further into the apartment.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Gail stirs something in the biggest pot and I nearly lean in to get a whiff of it.

"Very good, Mrs. Taylor," Christian looks away from watching Teddy play. "We'll be returning back to the big house tomorrow. You can take the rest of the evening to yourself after dinner is served, Taylor too."

"I'm going to go change before we eat." I step out of my shoes and pick them up in my hands. Standing on my tip toes I kiss Christian. My feet are killing me, freedom from shoes feels divine.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN OUT OF PLACE **mismatched sight, Christian in his suit and tie, me wearing sweats and t shirt, and Ted covered in food. The three of us, our little family unit, are seated at the long, sleek, dining room table. The vista of Seattle's night sky sparkles and twinkles behind us. In place of one of the gray chairs is a highchair where Ted sits happily munching on bits of vegetables from the stew Mrs. Taylor prepared.

"More tarrots, Mommy," he says picking up his last carrot and eating it. He's been using his spoon. This last bite went directly from his hand to his mouth. I take one from my bowl and place it on his plate, cutting it into bite sized pieces for him.

"You like carrots, don't you?" I ask him and he returns my question with a messy grin, while picking up a bit of carrot and placing it on his spoon before bringing the spoon to his mouth. He refuses to try to scoop them up with his utensil. Insistent little man that he is he has to place each piece of food in the spoon with his fingers.

"I have to travel to Ireland at the end of the week." Christian's voice breaks through the happy chatter between Ted and me. His tone is terse and abrupt. I hear his silverware clatter as he sets it on his plate.

My mind swings to his brusque attitude with me when I entered the SUV this evening. This is why he was unhappy, he has to leave. "Why?" I speak softly in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Ros was scheduled to go, but she's had a family emergency." He doesn't sound concerned about Ros at all but I am. An emergency isn't something to just toss out the window without caring about. Ros is a loyal employee, whatever it is that came up must have been important for her to cancel a business trip she had scheduled.

"I hope everything's alright."

"It's fine, she never should have cancelled…"

"Christian, if you have to go, I understand." He's been on business trips before. He was on one when Ray and Lynn were married and he traveled to Singapore around this time last year. "It's your job, in fact…" I start to bring up the subject of my invitation from WSU, but he cuts me off.

"I should not leave you, Anastasia. I cannot leave you. I want you and Ted to come with me." He raises his gaze up from where he's been boring holes into his empty bowl and plate. There's panic shading his gray eyes.

I touch my belly and see his eyes flick down to where my hand is resting. I'm pregnant, blip two, of course that's why he's panicking and does not want to leave without me. He wasn't keen on it the other two times either, but I wasn't pregnant then. I scoot my chair back and stand. Leaning down I kiss the top of Ted's head, interested in only his dinner he's happily oblivious to the turmoil. I walk behind his highchair to the other side of the table where Christian is sitting and take the chair beside him. I turn sideways in the chair so that my body faces his. I etch my hands into his, loosening the grip he has on his napkin, and place them on my bump.

"We're fine, Christian." I say holding his stare. "I'm going to miss you, I always miss you when we're apart, but we'll be fine while you're gone and we'll be here waiting for you when you get back, all three of us." I motion to Ted with a slight nod. Christian looks over his shoulder and Teddy flashes him a heart stopping smile.

"I want you to come with me." He tightens his hands snuggly on my belly.

"More tarrots, Daddy," he claps his hands together.

"Can we talk more about this after he's tucked in bed?" I'm even keeled on the outside, holding my emotions in check for the benefit of Ted and Christian, but inside I feel like crying. I steel myself and put on a smile.

Christian nods and moves his hands from cupping my belly to cup my face. He searches my eyes and I plead with him wordlessly, using only my gaze, begging him to wait until we are alone to continue this conversation. He kisses my lips softly. "I can do that," he answers reluctantly.

"Good." I kiss him again and my heart squeezes.

**"****AND NOW YOU KNOW, **Mr. Bird said the mouse, you know what there is in a people house."

"Gain, Daddy, Gain!"

"We've read the book twice, son. Now it's bedtime."

From my hidden outlook at the doorway I see Ted pucker his bottom lip in dissatisfaction. "Daddy, gain," he insists once more that Christian read his book to him again. Christian closes the book and rests it on the floor in front of his feet. The two of them are what my dreams are made of, sitting in the middle of the nursery floor. This nursery does not receive the use his bedroom at the big house does, but it is perfect for him just the same. Decorated in the same colors of blue and green, the two rooms are nearly identical. I'm sure most children do not have nearly two of everything they own, I know I never did nor did I have the need for it, but then most children are not the child of Christian Grey. No expense is spared where Teddy is concerned and I know it will be the same for blip two. He spoils them just like he spoils me, sometimes in the most pretentious ways possible.

Remaining seated on the plush carpet, Christian draws Teddy closer to his body. He cradles him in his arms he begins to rock his body back and forth slowly. The motion instantly soothes Ted and I see him yawn. His perfect lips form an _o _and he reaches a fist up to rub his eyes. Confident that Christian is focusing solely on Ted I step out of the shadows and lean against the door frame. His deep, melodic voice hums a tune I recognize. It's a common childhood lullaby, but sung by Christian it sounds like so much more. I close my eyes and let his voice envelop me in the same comfort he is swathing our son in. Blip two shifts in my belly and I rest a hand over the movement. Tomorrow, tomorrow we will know if blip two is a boy or a girl.

I open my eyes when Christian's singing stops. He tucks Ted into his crib and turns on his nightlight and monitor. "Sleep tight, son." He brushes his hand over Ted's copper locks before turning to leave the room. A smile spreads across his lips. "You were watching us, weren't you?" He asks, padding softly across the room to where I am standing.

"I couldn't resist." I answer in a soft voice. "Your baby enjoyed the lullaby too."

Christian frames my hand with his. "We need to talk."

"We do."

"Come." He curls his fingers around my hand and tugs me out of the doorway to follow him.

I stand at the kitchen counter, stirring a teaspoon of honey in my cup. The steam swirls up from the warm liquid, warming my hand. Christian comes out of his study where he just took a phone call. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I ask him. His expression is drained. He doesn't need tea, he needs rest. It's been a long time since I've seen him this shattered at the end of the day.

"You sit." He takes my teacup from the counter and carries it over to the sofa. "You shouldn't be waiting on me." I follow behind him and sit when he stops at the middle seat. With my tea in hand I watch Christian turn on the gas fireplace. The orange flames begin their ritual dance. Bobbing and weaving, thrashing about one another in a heated dance. I tuck my legs up on the sofa and sip my tea.

Christian goes back to the kitchen. I hear the clatter of a cabinet opening and a glass being retrieved. When he returns back to where I am waiting for him he has a glass of red wine in his hand. He takes a drink and watches the flames pirouette in front of us.

"Christian, I…"

"Ana, I…"

We both speak at the same time. Christian waves his hand out in front of me, gesturing for me to go first. "No you, go ahead." I tell him.

"You first, Ana," his insistent, but his voice is gentle.

I rest my cup on my knee. "I received an invitation today from WSU at Vancouver. They've asked me to be a guest speaker at a symposium on digital publishing." I can't help the smile on my face as the words come out of my mouth. I want to be cautious. I know Christian's mood is mercurial for obvious reasons. I cannot contain my nervous excitement, though.

"Ana," he reaches for my hand that is not holding my teacup. "I'm so proud." He spills out and I let out a breath of relief. "It is an honor to be asked."

"I know," I beam back at him. "I'm not good with public speaking. Heaven knows I'm a mess. I'm sure I'll figure out how to manage somehow. I hope Kate can help me with some pointers before the baby is born." My mind and my mouth are both going a mile a minute. There are so many ideas swimming around in my head. I really should begin jotting them down soon. Talking points are important. "I've got nearly three weeks to prepare, that should be plenty of time."

"Wait, you're not planning on accepting the invitation, are you?"

My thoughts come to a screeching halt. "What? Why wouldn't I?"

Christian looks at me as if I've grown two heads. "You're pregnant." He says as if that is all the explanation in the world I should need.

"Yes, and I'm not due until August. That's five months away, Christian. Why would that stop me from travelling to Vancouver? It's not like I'd have to fly."

"It's an honor, Anastasia and I am so proud of you, but it's just not practical. There's no reason for you to take on any unnecessary stress or duties right now. You should be focusing on the baby, not work."

I free my hand from his and rub my temples with my fingers. Not this old hat, again. Why is he taking this course? Haven't we visited this subject enough times that he should know the outcome? I look back up and steel myself for the skirmish that is about to occur. "We've been over this and over this, Christian. I don't see a need to rehash it."

"There's nothing to rehash, I'm not telling you not to go to work, even though you don't have to."

Deep breaths, Ana, breathe in, breathe out. My subconscious has traded her usual tortoise shell spectacles for war paint. She's ready for battle. How can I make him see that this is important to me? "This is an honor, Christian, an honor that has been bestowed upon me by my alma mater. How can you expect me to turn this opportunity down? You said yourself that you are proud of me." Hurt rings out loud and clear in my last sentence. I turn my face away from him and watch the fire. I feel its heat in my bones and in my chest. I'm ready to fight or to cry, I haven't decided which yet.

We sit silent for a few moments. Each lost in our own inner crusade. I will not relinquish on this. Speaking at this symposium is too important to me. I love my family, they are my life, but so is my job. He's always admired my ambition. Admiration is only half of the equation; he needs to support me too, and not just when it suits him.

"Can I go with you?" His fingertips touch my arm.

I sigh and turn to look at him, such a little boy sometimes. "Did I ever say you couldn't?" I respond to his questions like a scolding mother would respond to a child who had just thrown a temper tantrum. He recoils back and I feel bad for being crass. "I assumed you would." I add, assuaging my emotions.

"Ana…" He starts and pauses, carefully considering his words. "I want to see what tomorrow brings before we make any decisions."

"My pregnancy is healthy, Christian, and we aren't leaving tonight you know."

"I know…it's just me having to leave at the end of the week, and now this. Our world is being shaken up, Anastasia and I don't like it. Things are delicate right now." He swallows the remaining wine from his glass and places it on the coffee table. Turning his body on the sofa he faces me and ensconces my swollen belly with his hands. "You are delicate right now."

He doesn't fight fair. Truthfully I don't want to fight at all and I especially don't want to fight Christian's fears. Battling them has never been the way to help him overcome them. Love, patience, and guidance, those are the answers. How can I blame him for caring for me and our unborn child? Gazing into his earnest gray eyes I know I can't. He may go about things in an extreme manner, but his heart is always in the right place.

"Can we go to bed and leave this until morning?" Christian leans forward and presses his lips to my belly. Without another word spoken between us we leave our cup and glass in the kitchen sink, flip off the fireplace, and retreat to the solace of our bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been an eternity since I posted! As many of you know, I am a teacher. This week was our last week before winter holiday's and to say it was hectic would be an understatement. Nearly my entire class came down with the flu this week. Thankfully I avoided it with the exception of a 24 hour stomach bug. Now, I am off for two whole weeks and I cannot wait to write more for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Kicking and somersaulting, blip two wakes me just as the morning sun breaks over the horizon. It takes me a minute or two to reorient myself with my surroundings. Escala, I'm in our bedroom at Escala, we spent the night here in anticipation of my early appointment with Dr. Greene. I look out the vast windows in front of me seeing Seattle instead of my usual view of the sound. The world races beneath us and around us. For the moment I am unaffected by it, curled warm in my bed with Christian tangled around my body. Another swift kick in my lower abdomen reminds me of my pressing need for the bathroom. Looking at the peaceful expression on Christian's face I hate to wake him, but I need to pee.

"Christian," I attempt to squirm my foot, trying to free my leg from his hold. He mumbles something and pulls me closer. His arm snakes around my body, resting just under my breasts. "Christian," I whisper his name again to rouse him from sleep and receive another kick. "Ouch," I squeal, "that was a sharp kick, give Mommy a break, little blip." I rub my belly where a heel or fist just pounded into my side.

"Ana!" Christian unwinds himself from my frame and sits up suddenly. No doubt my shriek of 'ouch' is what woke him. He's frantic, his face an illustration of alarm. He turns to me and begins running his hands over my body, starting at my face and moving down to my belly, checking for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt? What it is?" His eyes are wide.

"Nothing is wrong," I sit up too and touch his arm, knowing he's been woken from a deep sleep. "I'm okay, Christian. I just need the bathroom and your son, or daughter, insists on kicking me in a less than favorable spot."

"Oh," he runs his hands through his hair. He's adorable, his copper hair styled with bedhead flair. He closes his eyes and shakes his head before looking at me again. "I'm sorry I woke you, I was trying to get up without disturbing you." I disentangle my legs from the bed sheets, "I'll be right back." I kiss his scratchy cheek and climb out of bed.

Feeling relieved, I exit the bathroom and find Christian still sitting in the bed with his phone in hand. "Damn inept people," he mutters, running his hand through his hair again. His fingers begin flying furiously over the keys on his phone.

I sit back on the bed and place a hand on his pajama pant clad leg. Tension, due to whatever is happening at work, radiates off him. I see his thumb hover over and press 'send,' then he dials a number and puts the phone to his ear. "Andrea, Grey. Yes, I received their proposal and I have replied to it. No, it is unacceptable. I will not lose that much in profit. This deal with Harland and Wolff is not something I am willing to waiver on. Good. Get with Ros, she may not be able to attend the trip, but she can impress what I expect of the deal this morning in my absence." He pauses and I hear Andrea speaking on the other end, but I can't make up what she's saying. More than likely her words are words of agreement. Indomitable CEO Christian is not someone I would like to disagree with. I have a feeling Andrea feels the same way.

Christian is passionate about his work and it appears that this 'deal' does not lack in luster to him. "I will not lose anything in this take over. Harland and Wolff is a must have acquisition for Grey Enterprises. Thank you, I will be in this afternoon." He takes the phone from his ear and hits end.

"Who are Harland and Wolff?"

"What is Harland and Wolff," he corrects me and tosses his phone toward the foot of the bed. "Harland and Wolff is a private company in Northern, Ireland. In the past few years the once shipbuilding, civil and marine engineering company began dabbling in offshore wind power. At the onset of their new venture they were successful, but due to poor decisions their profits are dwindling."

"And you're going to fix that?" I prompt him to continue. I love seeing his mind at work, hearing perseverance in his voice.

"I'm going to buy them out and take over their operation," he declares quite confidently. "That is the reason for the trip to Ireland. If something is worth doing, it is worth doing right, and I intend to do it right. This is a form of renewable energy I've wanted to work with for as long as I can remember. This is a golden opportunity and I will not allow it to slip through my fingers." His eyes are fixed on mine. I can see the no holds barred determination behind his gray gaze and it is sexy as hell. "But, enough of work. I'm not there right now, I'm here with you." He lifts my hand from his thigh and tangles his fingers with mine. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," I smile, wondering at the mercurial man before me. One minute he's full of fervor, passionate about his work, and the next he's my adoring and doting husband. Last night he was nervous and overprotective Christian, so many sides to my fifty shades.

"Did you sleep well?" Our joined hands rest on his thigh, again.

"I did." I run my free hand over my bump. "Are you ready to find out if Ted is going to have a sister or a brother?"

His affectionate smile broadens, growing into a megawatt smile of pure joy, "Nervous, but ready."

I bite my bottom lip deliberately, earning a moan from deep within Christian's chest. I trace a finger over his pectoral muscles. "Me too, I could also be persuaded to be ready for something else." Watching Christian work and witnessing his fervent zeal is such a turn on. I love his mind just as much as I love every inch of his delectable body.

"You didn't have enough of me last night?" He teases. I know I've got him though, because his hands are already grasping the bottom hem of my t shirt. He lifts lifts it over my head and tosses it aside. "You're an insatiable little minx. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I rise up on my knees and move my legs to straddle his waist. A moan escapes my lips. I feel his erection pressing into me right where I want him.

Christian cups my naked belly with his hands, splaying his long fingers he encompasses every growing inch of my bump. "So beautiful…" He moves his hands up my body to hold my heavy breasts. I let my head fall back and give myself over to the sensation of his fingers working my nipples. "Come for me, baby. Just like this, come for me."

The effects of his ministrations travel down to my core and I feel my body readying. "Christian…I'm going to…Oh, Christian…" My muscles quicken and then the unthinkable happens.

Baby giggles break over the baby monitor. "Mommy, Daddy, up, up, up." Teddy calls to us, and it's over. Like a bucket of cold water has been tossed on me, my impending orgasm is gone. My plan for morning sex with my husband has been thwarted by our son. "Up, up, up, Mommy, up, up, up, Daddy." He continues on and I sit up, righting myself on Christian's lap. He's biting back a laugh and I can't help but laugh too.

"I'll fetch him, Mommy." Christian kisses my nose and carefully lifts me from his lap. "You have your shower and I'll dress him for Mrs. Taylor."

"Thank you, Daddy." I scoot from our bed and nearly dance my way into the bathroom, giddy with excitement with the knowledge that I will soon see blip two on the sonogram again. My earlier desire for Christian has been dimmed, but not forgotten. I know he will make it up to me and just the idea of that sends delicious tingles down my spine.

**"****JUST LIE BACK AND **relax, Mrs. Grey." Dr. Greene spreads the cold, clear gel over my protruding middle and presses the sonogram wand to my skin. A snowy image of our baby presents itself on the screen and I feel Christian squeeze my hand. His palm is clammy and his hand is shaking in my grasp. "There's the head and an arm, it appears you have a thumb sucker on your hands." I see Dr. Greene smile as she watches the monitor. She points a finger to where blip two's hand is. Sure enough, our little blip is sucking his or her thumb. His or her, I want to know. I don't think I can wait another second. "Do you want to know the sex?" She asks and I nod my head excitedly. She looks to Christian for confirmation and he nods as well. We are both speechless in this moment. The black and white image shifts. "I can say with nearly one hundred percent confidence that your baby is a girl, a very un-shy girl. Those are her legs."

I lean up on my elbows to look closer. Little miss baby Grey has her legs thrown up in the air. An unexpected giggle bursts from my lips and I look over to Christian. He's stunned, white as a ghost. Dr. Greene gives us our privacy and continues to shift the wand around while taking notes. I clasp Christian's hand to bring him out of his trance. His gray eyes swing to my blue. "A girl," he says, his words catching in his throat.

I nod my head in confirmation, "A girl." My little Teddy bear, he was right, he knew along. He's going to have a baby sister.

"A girl," he whispers again. His voice goes hoarse and he clears it. I swear I see tears swimming in the depths of his eyes, but just as I see them they are gone.

Not caring that we are not alone he brings the hand not holding mine to my face. He traces my face with his fingers, running his thumb over my lips before kissing me gently. I keep my eyes open, wanting to absorb this memory. I want to file it away and keep it forever. He must be thinking the same thing because he keeps his eyes open too, each of us peering deep into the passionate depths of one another's souls. Hesitantly he draws back and we both turn our attention back to the vision of our daughter, tucked away for now in the warmth of my body contentedly suckling her thumb. I cannot take my eyes off of her. Who will she look more like, Christian or me? What color will her eyes be? What color will her hair be? What will we name her? Will she love her brother as much as he already loves her? What will her cry sound like? There are so many unanswered questions, so many unknowns right now. There is one thing I do know for sure, she is our daughter, Christian's and mine, and she is loved.

When Dr. Greene has finished the exam she prints several pictures out for us and switches off the monitor. She hands me a towel to clean my belly and Christian moves his hand in front of mine, taking it from her instead. He wipes my skin clean of the gel and disposes of the towel in the receptacle while I sit up and pull my shirt down.

"The baby is developing well and is measuring at eighteen weeks gestation. Your due date of August seventeenth is right on track." Dr. Greene looks from the paper chart to her iPad, still scribbling things down and tapping away on the screen in front of her. "Have you experienced anything out of the ordinary since your last appointment?"

"No, I feel good." I answer her question in complete honesty.

"Good," she writes more and then sets the chart down on her lap. "I'd like to see you back at twenty-two weeks gestation. You will be nearing your third trimester at that time and your appointments, as you know, will be more frequent after that."

"Yes, thank you."

She smiles her pleasant, reassuring smile and stands, ending the appointment. "Have a good day, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey. Please stop by the reception desk on your way out to schedule your next appointment."

I thank the doctor and, with Christian's doting help, stand from the exam table. With one arm around my waist and the other resting at the small of my back he leads me out of the exam room.


	5. Chapter 5

***I've decided to put my Christmas story at the end of Part 4, I'm going to add it in like a bonus scene. The reason for this decision is because it will be for that Christmas, Christmas 2013. I should have that bonus chapter up tomorrow in Part 4. For now, here's your new chapter in part 5.****

**MY HEAD IS FLOATING **on cloud nine when we step out into the cool, early spring air. There's a hint of freshness in the breeze, left behind by a recent rain shower. The trees lining the sidewalk are adorned with tightly closed buds just waiting for a few weeks of warm sunshine. They will pop open and give new color along with the new season, replacing the gray days of winter. New life, I muse and touch my belly.

Christian tucks my arm in the crook of his, "Would you like to have brunch before we go our separate ways for the day?"

I feel a kick against my hand, "I swear your daughter understands when you talk about food. Brunch sounds wonderful."

We walk a short distance to a small sidewalk café. Not afraid of a little drizzle, a large group of Seattleites dine on the covered outside veranda. Over their strident laughter and conversations I hear my name being called. I stop in my path and tug Christian's arm, pulling him back. "What is it?" He looks down at me puzzled.

The voice that I now must belong to a woman calls my name again. I turn on my heel and almost have to pick my jaw up from where it has fallen to the sidewalk. Vera Marcello is sprinting in my direction. We haven't seen her since our trip to Redding nearly a year ago. Her fire red hair spills around her shoulders in effortless curls and her stiletto black boots click out what a swear is a perfect rhythm as she runs down the sidewalk. No, prances down the sidewalk like a freaking gazelle. How in the heck is she not falling flat on her face? "Ana!" She calls out again. She is out of breath when she reaches us. I feel Christian's muscles stiffen beneath my hand and he draws me closer to his side. "I thought that was you. Hello, Christian."

He nods stiffly. "Is there anything we can help you with, Ms. Marcello?"

She laughs an annoyingly bubbly laugh, "Marcello for now, soon to be Mrs. Rodriguez." Holy cow, I think I just vomited in my mouth a little. What the fuck did she just say? She waves her hand dismissively in her response and I tighten my hand on Christian's forearm.

"What?" I look like a guppy fish, my mouth must be open wide enough to catch flies, I am in shock.

"Jose' asked me to marry him." She says as if I should have known that just like I know today is Tuesday, March 18th 2014. Her face falls at my still shocked expression. "Oh Gosh, you didn't know." She covers her mouth with her hand. "Darn it, I'm such a blabber mouth. I can't believe I've gone and spoiled the surprise. I thought Jose' had already told you for sure."

Yep, come on in flies, my mouth is still gaping open. I risk a glance up at Christian and see his jaw is set like stone. This isn't good. This crazy, bumbling, bimbo needs to shut up. I square my shoulders and finally have the good sense to close my mouth. I haven't spoken to Jose, with the exception of a few emails, since Christmas Day when he called to wish Kate and me happy holidays, there's no way in the world I'm telling her that though. Something tells me she will get way too much satisfaction out of obtaining that knowledge. Or maybe she already knows and that's why she's gloating in such an obnoxious manner.

When I do find my voice to speak I am surprised what comes out of my mouth. "It won't be much of a surprise now, will it?" I ask and then wondering, where in the world that came from. I'm never that rude to people, and my tone of voice, if I were speaking to anyone else I would have to apologize. My subconscious is giving me a standing ovation. It's like she's taken over my mind and my mouth, injecting her spectacular caustic wit into my veins. Vera looks affronted and straightens her black leather jacket with one hand. Her other hand is holding quite a few shopping bags.

"Speaking of surprises, look at you." She changes the subject and gestures with her hands and eyes in the direction of my pregnant belly. "How far along are you? Jose' never mentioned anything about you having another baby."

"I guess I have a surprise on my end too. It was nice seeing you; I do have to be going though." Please take a hint, I beg internally. I'm afraid if this woman pushes much more Christian will not hold his tongue. I'm amazed he hasn't turned on her as it is.

"Oh…well, Jose' is meeting me for brunch, would you two like to join us?" Her dismissive attitude kills me. This woman really has no tact whatsoever. She fiddles with a fiery curl and I think to myself, if only she were chewing some gum she would look like the quintessential ditz. Again, where in the heck did that come from? I think my subconscious may give me a gold medal for sarcasm. Jose' is here in Seattle? How did I not know this? Does Kate know? I make a mental note to call her as soon as I am at work. Something smells fishy about this whole scenario.

"No, like I said we really must be going."

I start to turn and she reaches out to touch my arm. I flick my eyes down to her hand and she quickly removes it. "Ms. Marcello, please excuse us." Christian interjects and without another word leads me away from the detestable redhead whom is apparently the soon-to-be Mrs. Jose' Rodriguez.

**BACO CAFÉ IS KNOWN** for their brunch menu. Christian opens the door and ushers me inside where we are promptly seated. The room is humming with a quiet buzz; it matches the buzz of thoughts in my brain. How and why did Jose' choose that intolerable woman over every other woman he has ever dated? _To your knowledge he's only ever dated one other woman, he spent his college years chasing after you. _I tally a point for my subconscious, she has an argument there.

After ordering our meals, Christian steeples his fingers in front of his mouth, resting his elbows on the table, he has a playful gleam in his eyes. "That was quite the show, Mrs. Grey." He remarks in reference to the conversation with Vera on the sidewalk.

"I should have just walked away." I blush and unfold the corners of my white napkin. "I'm so embarrassed for listening to her and falling into her trap. I never should have engaged in her mindless banter."

"Nonsense, you didn't engage. Quite the contrary, you put her in her place."

I let a smile slip past my lips and a small balloon of smugness inflates in my chest. "I kind of did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you kind of did." He smiles to and chuckles. "I do believe our daughter may be giving you a little vociferous courage."

"Our daughter…" I whisper the words aloud. "Are you happy with the baby being a girl?"

Christian reaches for my hand, stopping my napkin fiddling. "I am scared to death."

My face falls, "I thought you wanted a girl before."

"Ana," he softens his voice. "I was scared to death when you were pregnant with our son and this is no different."

"You learned how to be a father to a son. You'll learn how to be a father to a daughter too." I do my best to give him words of encouragement. There's no doubt in my mind about his abilities to parent either one of our children.

My brioche French toast and Christian's salmon benedict are placed on the table. The water refills our drinks before leaving us to dine. I cut into my French toast and drown my forkful it in maple syrup and maple butter before eating it. The look on my face gives away the absolutely divine taste. Sweet maple and pure vanilla with fresh berries tantalize my tongue. I could eat this every day. I want more and I haven't even taken a second bite of what is on my plate.

"We have to come back here tomorrow."

Christian brushes his thumb over my chin, collecting a dribble of syrup. "You certainly are enjoying your breakfast and you've only just tasted it."

I finish chewing and swallowing my second bite. "There, now I've had two tastes. This is heavenly."

"Tomorrow it is then." He smirks, satisfied to see me eating, I know. I have been eating throughout this pregnancy. I've been eating too much. It hasn't gone unnoticed to me how my body has filled out in areas that are not my belly. I made the mistake of mentioning my thoughts on eating a bit less one time. I never made that mistake again. I thought Christian was going to skywrite, he was hearing none of it.

**WE FINISH OUR BRUNCH **all too soon and before I know it our morning is ending. Taylor picks us up in front of the café and drops me at work first. "I'll be late tonight. Taylor will fetch you at four. He will take you and Ted home."

"How will you come home?"

"Taylor will come back for me."

I unlatch my seatbelt and scoot the short distance between us. Christian wraps his arms around me and lifts me onto his lap. Discreetly Taylor exits the SUV and stands, back turned, on the sidewalk. "I'm going to miss you." I nestle my nose in the crook of his neck and inhale the unique scent of Christian that I know and love so well.

He rubs his hand up and down my back. "Come to Ireland with me."

"It's going to be such a short trip, Christian." My mouth moves against his neck and I brush my lips over his skin, smooth from his morning shave. "I don't want to leave Ted and it just doesn't make sense to expose him to the time change only to come right back home." My logical brain is telling me I'm right, my heart is screaming at me to go. I never sleep well without Christian by my side. I miss him as much as he misses me. We truly are two halves that make a whole. I never thought that kind of love existed when I was a child. Maybe that's because I never had an example of true love between a man and a woman around me. My mother and her newfangled romance with Everett pop unwelcomed into my mind, I douse the irritation. I will have to deal with her soon enough.

Christian moves a hand over my bump. "Don't close the door on the possibility, think about it? The prospect of leaving you behind is hard enough at any time, but leaving you when you're pregnant…Ana…I…"

I touch his hand and hold our baby with him. I press my lips to his neck. "I get it. I won't close the door." I can talk with Hannah today and get everything squared away at work. For now, I need to get into work. "I love you."

"I love you, more than you know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I lift my head up and kiss his lips, letting my fingers thread through his hair. If we weren't parked on a busy Seattle street, in front of my place of employment, with windows surrounding us…Oh, the things I would do to this man right now.


	6. Chapter 6

***Another chapter coming tomorrow, I just had to share the emails tonight.***

****I drum my fingers over the top of my desk. My workday has stalled on the computer in front of me due to Kate's nagging voice in my ear. What was supposed to be a quick phone call to let her know the sex of the baby has turned into a nearly half hour conversation. Okay, I admit I was dying to tell her about my chance encounter with Vera, but there's no need for Kate to rehash her dislike for the woman. I get it, I can't stand her either. I am now being subjected to the Katherine Grey inquisition. Even on maternity leave, awaiting the arrival of Ava, she's still a nose to the ground news reporter, always looking for every angle of the story.

"And you didn't see a ring?"

"Kate, you've already asked me that three times. No, she never showed me a ring."

"And what didn't you look for one?" I can see her throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. A patented Kate move, always talking with her hands.

"I didn't think about it. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible." I stand and cross the short distance from my desk to the door. It's slightly cracked. I close it and walk back to my seat. "Sticking around for any length of time wasn't a good idea. Christian was bound to crack if I had. You of all people should understand that."

She laughs caustically, "Oh, I totally get that. So he kept his hair on then?"

"Surprisingly enough, yes he did. I didn't want to push it though."

The other end of the call is quiet for a second and I pull my cell away from my ear to make sure the call hasn't dropped. "Kate, are you still there?"

"I'm here…I was just thinking…maybe there is no ring, what if she's lying?"

"Why would she lie about being engaged?" Even over the phone I sense her facial expression. "Okay, maybe she's not the most credible person." I think back to Christian's story about her behavior at Harvard. Vera Marcello is hardly a trustworthy and authentic character. I shudder to think of Jose' marrying her. He's so much better than she is. I wish he could see that. He could have any woman in the world, why choose Vera?

"Another thing, I can't see Jose' being in town and not calling us. That's just not like him." Kate adds in. I want to agree with her, because that's nothing like the Jose' I know.

"He must be in town, Kate. She told me she was meeting him for lunch and asked Christian and me to join them. If he wasn't here why would she have given the invite? It would have made her look like a fool if we had taken her up on her offer, gone, and then him no show. No, that doesn't make sense."

She pauses in thoughtful silence, "You're right. I'm going to give him a call."

"Don't act like I put you up to it."

"Please," she scoffs, "I'm a better actress than that. Besides, getting the scoop while being inconspicuous is my job, Grey, I've got this. I'm going to act is if I know nothing of your run in with Ms. Marcello today."

I giggle at the way she calls me by my last name. It doesn't have the same effect as it once did, now that we are both Greys. "Listen, I've got to get back to work. You keep cooking my niece and call me when she's ready to make her appearance into the world." My email pings on my computer and I move my mouse over it. Christian. I smile and flick my eyes over the subject line: My girl(s)…I swoon.

"I don't think it will be much longer. I've been having a few contractions here and there. Nothing intolerable, but they don't feel too great either. Elliot watches me constantly. It's like its Thanksgiving Day and I'm the butterball in the oven. He's just waiting for the little red 'I'm done' stick to pop out of my belly." Now I'm rolling with laughter, Kate and her anecdotes, she always has such a way with words. "You laugh because it's not you."

"No," I catch my breath from laughing and wipe tears from my eyes. "I laugh because I know exactly what you're going through. Elliot is very much like his brother in this regard. I'm still in my second trimester and Christian already watches me like I'm the Thanksgiving butterball." We share a few more laughs and say our goodbyes. It may have been longer than I originally intended it to be, but I needed that call to my best friend.

I move my mouse over the email from Christian and click the subject line to open it. I instantly begin singing the song in my head and pick up my cell phone. Going to my You Tube app I search My Girl and let The Temptations sing to me from my phone. I have the absolute goofiest grin on my face.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **My girl(s)

**Date: **March 18 2014 14:20

**To: **Anastasia Grey

My beautiful girl,

I have nothing of urgency to write you about. I was only sending a few work related emails and wanted to tell you again how much I love you. Please continue to think about Ireland.

P.S. How is my daughter doing?

Christian Grey

Loving his wife CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Temptations

**Date: **March 18 2014 14:28

**To: **Christian Grey

I am thinking about it, Mr. Grey, and per the usual you have tempted me into submission. I've already spoken with Hannah and making the necessary preparations to join you in Ireland. I have one meeting left to reschedule. If I can make that happen then I'm all yours at the end of the week.

P.S. Your daughter is doing well. She's been sleeping all day I think.

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Sunshine on a cloudy day

**Date: **March 18 2014 14:32

**To: **Anastasia Grey

You have made my day, twice. Is there anything I need to do to hurry along the rescheduling of the final meeting you have left to move?

P.S. Don't let her nap too much. She'll keep you up all night. Or maybe I will, your line about submission prompted some inappropriate thoughts on my part.

Christian Grey

Taking his lines from a 1960's boy band CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I can't help it, when the song is over I play it again. This time I sway along with the music and sing quietly to myself. I don't want to sing loudly. Let's face it; no one wants me to sing at a loud volume. Singing is not my strong point. Please let my children inherit the musical talents of their father and not their mother. I have nothing to offer them in the department of musicality.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **When it's cold outside, I've got Christian Grey

**Date: **March 18 2014 14:45

**To: **Christian Grey

Are you saying you intend to make me hot tonight, Mr. Grey? Because you know, I'm already a tad bit warm.

P.S. I'm not sure The Temptations would appreciate the term 'boy band' being used to describe them.

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Submission, heat waves, boy bands, and corny lines

**Date: **March 18 2014 15:04

**To: **Anastasia Grey

First, I ask that you submit to my desire to give you a full on weather forecast tonight.

Second, I promise the forecast is not calling for warmth, but for a full on heat wave.

Third, perhaps, Soul or R&B group would be better terms to use?

Fourth, I just laughed aloud in a meeting filled with business execs at your subject line. I do love your smart, creative, and witty mouth, Mrs. Grey.

Christian Grey

I've got all the riches baby CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Points received

**Date: **March 18 2014 15:16

**To: **Christian Grey

I'm holding you to points one and two. I accept your propositions for point three. As for point four, I promise to give you full benefit of my other oral talents tonight.

Now, let me get back to my work so I can reschedule that meeting.

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, another chapter tonight. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed their email banter from yesterday. I had a blast writing it. :)

**TAYLOR HOLDS A LARGE, **black umbrella over my head and takes my briefcase from my hand. "I've got it, Mrs. Grey." He says pleasantly while guiding us through the torrential downpour to the dry comfort of the waiting SUV.

I put my purse in ahead of me and slide into the otherwise empty backseat. I spoke with Christian on the phone just minutes ago, I still miss his presence. His waiting smile that brightens when he sees me or his castigating frown as he asks me if I've eaten enough during my workday, I simply miss him being with me. I accept my briefcase from Taylor and he shuts the door. The rain slides down the windshield in sheets until Taylor flips the wipers on.

"All set to go?" Taylor asks me, his eyes searching for mine through the rearview mirror.

"All set," I tear myself away from my musings of missing my husband.

"Mr. Grey had Mrs. Taylor and me take Ted back to the main house. Mrs. Taylor is there with him." Oh? So we won't be going by Escala? This is news to me. Christian never mentioned anything about this to me. It just goes to show how busy he must really be with work. I've never seen Christian working so hard on something. It's as if he is hyper focused on the purchase of this company. He's operating with tunnel vision, dedicated to this one mission in front of him. "Mrs. Grey?" I'm pulled back from my inner thoughts again.

"Oh, yes, Taylor. Thank you, that's fine." I mutter half paying attention.

Taylor smiles kindly, "Mrs. Grey, I asked you if your seatbelt was fastened?"

He did? I didn't hear him say that. I look across my chest and notice that it is not. I reach for the belt, pull it across me, and fasten it. "There it is now. I'm sorry, Taylor. I guess I'm just distracted."

"That's quite alright, ma'am." He looks over his shoulder and pulls out into traffic.

I pick up my phone and quickly type out a text message to Christian.

_I'm on my way home. Why didn't you tell me Ted was already taken home? _

My phone pings instantly.

_Taylor messaged me when he arrived to collect you. I've reminded him to drive safely, the weather is less than desirable this evening. I'm sorry I did not tell you about Ted. It slipped my mind, baby. Please accept my apologies._

My unease slips away when I read his text.

_No need to apologize. I love you and will see you when you get home._

I hit send and hold my phone in my hands, knowing his answering text is already on its way.

_I love you, too. Laters, baby. ;) _

**CONFUSED BY CHRISTIAN'S ABSENCE, **Teddy clings to me all evening. He misses his daddy. Every evening Christian and I come home together or Christian is home when we sit down for dinner if I have worked from home. Today that is not the case and it has thrown my baby boy into a tailspin. He protests when Gail attempts to take him for his bath after dinner. Clinging to my leg he jerks his body away from her, crying out he tells her no and stomps his feet. His disagreement can be heard throughout the house. The volume of his voice echoes down the hall. I look at Gail apologetically and start to speak, trying to apologize for Ted's behavior.

She places a hand on my arm, signaling for me not to say a word. "He's missing Mr. Grey, I understand." She says compassionately. Ms. Windham enters the room and begins clearing the few dishes from the kitchen table.

Teddy steps on my feet, shifting his body away from Ms. Windham. I bend down and pick up my baby boy. "Mommy has you, sweet boy." I cradle his body against mine. Speaking to him softly, I comb my fingers through his soft copper curls. This behavior is very much unlike Ted. He loves Mrs. Taylor and he's never shied away from Ms. Windham.

"Mommy, baff," he curls his arms around my neck tighter. He's not letting go.

"Yes, Ted. I will give you your bath. Can you give Mrs. Taylor a goodnight kiss?" I whisper in his ear and he nods his head against me. "Good boy," I pat his back and he lifts his head up. He puckers his pink lips and Gail leans in to accept his kiss.

"I love your kisses, Teddy Grey." She tells him and he gives her his shy smile. "Have a good bath and I will see you in the morning." She rubs his back and he curls back against my shoulder. "I will see to helping Ms. Windham take care of the kitchen. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Thank you, Gail. I think we're set, though. Mr. Grey should be home soon."

"If you need anything just let me know."

I thank her again before leaving the room and taking Ted up to have his bath.

**"****MOMMY, 'GAIN," RUBBING HIS **eyes Ted turns the pages in his book. He flips through the pages until we are back at the beginning of his story. We are curled under a blanket on the small sofa in the family room. We've been here for the past half hour reading the same story. I've lost count of how many times I've said, 'chicka chicka boom boom.' Ted's toys are scattered on the floor, abandoned by him when I sat down to read through a manuscript. "Mommy, book, me," he asked holding up a book. How could I ever refuse his request?

I start the story again, from the beginning. The coconut tree falls over from the weight of the letters and a sleepy squeal of delight erupts from Ted. He shifts his head where it is resting on my belly. I feel the cause of his movement when he does. Blip two kicks him again and he moves his head to the left, dodging the light blow. I can't help but giggle. It's like they are playing together. I wish Christian was here to see this. My phone rings and I reach for it on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, baby."

Christian, I smile. "I'm leaving GEH now. How are you and Ted?"

"Good, he's hearing _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_ for the millionth time tonight."

"It is one of his favorites. I'll see you soon, baby."

We end our call and I look down at Ted's gray eyes shining up at me expectantly. "Daddy will be here soon." I answer his unspoken question and he claps his hands before rubbing his tired eyes again. I'm not sure he's going to be able to stay awake much longer.

**I SHIFT MY HEAD **to the side and attempt to pry my eyes open. The feel that someone is watching me stirs me awake. I blink against the dim lighting in the family room and feel the weight of my baby boy's head on my belly. Teddy, he fell asleep while I was reading to him. I yawn and stretch my toes. Evidently Ted was not the only one who was too tired to make it through the story. His book still lies open on my chest. I turn my head and see a camera pointed at me, Christian is on the other side of it. He takes another picture and lowers the camera, caught.

He leaves the camera on the floor, amongst the toy trucks and planes, and crawls the short distance to the sofa. All the while dodging said trucks and planes. It's not an easy feat, but he manages to make it to where I am lying unscathed. "Hi," he whispers. He touches my cheek with his hand and kisses me.

"Hi."

His attention shifts down to my belly where our two babies are. With thoughtful movements he loves our children using the same hand he just cupped my cheek with. First he runs his fingers through Ted's hair and then he touches me where our daughter is growing. She gives him a small kick. "I couldn't resist taking a few pictures," he explains. "I came in and went straight to my study when I saw how you two were sleeping. I wanted to capture the picture forever."

His eyes are tired, I can see the exhaustion of the day taking over, but they are full of love. "I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep." I cover a yawn and sit up. Ted stirs and grumbles in his sleep.

"I'll put him to bed." Christian lifts Ted's sleeping body. Ted folds into his father's arms easily. I think on some subconscious level he knows his daddy his holding him. I debate telling Christian how much he missed him tonight, but decide against it. It will only serve to make Christian feel guilty about having to be late. I don't want to do that to him. Knowing him, like I do, he's already beaten himself up on the inside about it.

I leave the blanket and book on the sofa and turn the lamp off. A few shadows fall over the walls of the room. With careful footfalls I manage the minefield of toys, scooting a few of them out of the way as I go. Christian stands in the doorway, waiting for me. "I should have made him pick up his toys."

"There will be plenty of time for that in the morning." Christian kisses Ted's head and takes my hand. Together we go upstairs to tuck our baby boy in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**"****MMMMM…" WHITE LATHER AND **warm water rinse over my body. Following their path is Christian's hands. His long fingers massage my scalp first before travelling southward following the bubbles. This simple act of caring for me in the shower washes away the longing I felt for him all evening. Ted is not the only one who missed him. I lean back, touching his chest with my back. He twists my clean hair around his hand and wrings the excess water from it.

"You enjoyed that." He says, it's a statement, not a question. He needn't ask me if having him wash my hair was enjoyable. My pleasant moans alone told him. Christian lays my twisted hair to the side of my neck and kisses my bare shoulders. "I enjoyed it too, baby. Being here with you is preferable to how I spent the remainder of my day after I saw you off to work." His mouth presses to my shoulder again.

"There was our email sparring." I tilt my head to the side.

"A pleasant distraction from the day, yes, I seem to recall some suggestions being made in those emails." I push my body back against his and bite my bottom lip when I feel him brush against my bottom. "Do that again and I'm going to bend you over in this shower." I weigh my options, shower sex, or bedroom sex, or both. Deciding on both I tempt my fate, arching my back just so I graze my backside over his erection once more.

In one swift motion Christian brings my arms up in the air, grasping my hands in his fist he presses them to the shower wall. His body shields mine from the water. He drags my hands down the wall until I am grasping the metal wash towel bar. I'm bent over at a perfect forty-five degree angle. With his free hand he grips my hips and draws me back to feel him. His tip pushes between my buttocks and I release my lip from my teeth, a whimper passing through my lips.

"Were you able to reschedule your Friday meeting?" He inclines his body towards mine. His mouth is at my ear. He nips me and runs his tongue down my neck, the hand gripping my hip slips between my legs.

"Yes."

"So you'll travel to Ireland with me?" His thumb works over my clit, rubbing tiny circles. I want to grind against him. He's giving me only a little pressure where I want more.

"Yes."

Upon hearing my agreement I am granted the pressure I desire. I let my hips go. Taking command my body moves the way it needs to, bringing more and more pleasure to my core. Christian slips two fingers inside of me. His fingertips sweep over the sweet place deep inside of me. Giving me only a mere sampling of what I know he can do to me. I want to be sent into a tailspin of orgasm. One after another, he is so capable. Instead he only allows himself to forage the familiar territory. Leading me to the edge of climax and pulling it back again.

"You like that, don't you?" His lips are back at my ear, tracing an outline over my earlobe. I close my eyes and concentrate on the decadence between my thighs. Yes, oh yes.

"Christian, please…" I rasp against his hand.

"Have I tempted you into submission yet, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes," I gasp for air and remember the emails. A hot and humid weather forecast indeed, Christian always delivers on his promises.

Releasing my hands from the confines of the bar he takes his fingers from inside of me and spins me to face him. He has a wicked gleam in his eyes. They are a hazed shade of gray through the steam billowing around us. "Submit, Mrs. Grey." He holds my eyes for a second then flicks them down to the shower floor. _Full benefit of my oral talents…mmmmm…yes..._

Compliantly I sink to my knees in front of him. Beads and streams of water flow over his shoulders and down the front of his body. Traveling in rivulets over the dips and sways of his defined abs, I want to lick every single drop and torrent. I remain still though, kept so by his commanding gaze. Christian arches an eyebrow at me and I let a hint of a smile dance over my lips. Leaning forward I open my mouth and take him in, just the head of him at first. I run my tongue over his velvet skin. If this were a kiss it would be the faintest of kisses, light, feathery, caresses, nothing harsh or eager. He's a delicacy I want to savor for as long as possible.

I brace my hands on his thighs and pull more of him into my mouth. "Deeper, Anastasia," his strained voice commands me from above.

I steel myself and take all of him in. Pulling my mouth back and forth over his erection I know I'm working him into a frenzy of want and need. His hands grip the back of my head, guiding the movements of my mouth on his body the same way I directed his hand in and on my sex. I feel him straining, growing harder still and I know it won't be long. I run my tongue over his tip and his comes. He moans my name and spills into my mouth. With my lips and tongue I taste every last drop of him.

"Ana," he lifts me from the floor and I stand before him. I don't hide the satisfied glint in my expression. What I do to him and for him is so powerful it consumes me every time. Reaching behind him Christian turns off the taps. "Bed," he says simply and reaches out the shower door for a fresh towel.

"How do you want me to take you?" Christian crawls up the bed, kissing my skin as he goes. I can just see the top of his hair past my bump, but I can feel him. His tongue moves over my inner thighs, his mouth suck and biting in its wake. He licks the sensitive skin at the apex of my thighs and I stiffen my legs. How do I want him? I know I want him now. Tasting him in the shower and having his hot mouth all over my body, I am aching for him to be inside of me.

"From behind," I answer as confidently as I can with his head between my legs. I want him to finish what he started with me in the shower. We won't be able to achieve this position in bed much longer, not with the rate my belly is growing at.

He kisses my sex once more and then touches my belly with his lips, "on your hands and knees."

I roll to my side and Christian takes two pillows from his side of the bed. Bracing myself on my hands and knees I arch my back up slightly to raise my belly from resting on the bed. Christian slips the two white pillows under my middle to cradle the baby. Kneeling behind me I feel his erection brush my thigh, "are you comfortable?" He asks and shifts the pillows minutely. He cups my belly on both sides.

"I'm good." I grip my own pillow between my hands, readying myself for what is to come. It feels so deep this way now. It always does, but right now it is even more so. Having him enter me like this, it is so much more intense than in any other way.

Christian surprises me with his mouth, his licks me again. "Jesus, the taste of you, the smell of you…" he kisses the back of my leg, "the sight of you, I can't wait to feel you. You inundate my senses, Ana."

I want to respond with something as equally erotic but the words are lost on me. Slowly Christian presses inside of my body. Still leaning over my back, but not distributing any of his weight on me, he holds my belly, and moves in cautiously. My body squeezes around his, accepting his imposition. "Tell me if I'm too deep, baby." He slides in further and I want to melt into the mattress. I could become one with the quilt and sheets and not care as long as Christian keeps doing what he's doing. "Talk to me…" He urges and I find the ability to speak.

"I want more of you, Christian. You feel so good." He runs his fingers over the sides of my belly and moves his hands to hold me there. He's no longer only touching me, he's supporting me too. Simultaneously he pushes deeper, I move my hips back to meet him. "There," I whisper feeling where he is. He halts and draws out of me completely before pushing back in. "So full," I whimper.

"Ana," he says only my name and sets his rhythm. Slow and methodical, he doesn't rush. With each stroke he coaxes me at a sure and steady pace toward my orgasm. His hands never leave my belly. Sometimes I want him to be fast and hard, but tonight this is what I want. This slow and sensual connection with him, I'm craving it. Each controlled impetus of his body driving into mine only makes me crave him more.

When I let go and come I can only whimper and mutter his name. My body lacks the energy to do anything else. Christian draws every bit of sensation from my core before pushing in and taking his own pleasure. Spent I curl on my side. Christian cocoons his body around mine and lifts the covers over our naked bodies.

"Sleep my sweet, girl." He kisses my neck and stretches back to turn off the light.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Happy New Year to every single one of you. I hope the new year brings you blessings and everything you have ever hoped for. Oh, and of course multiple viewings of Fifty Shades of Grey. Enjoy your new chapter :)

The morning sun gives just enough light to the western sky to reflect its affable shades of orange off the sound. I resist full consciousness in spite of the brightening room until I notice the absence of one Christian Grey from my bed. Where his warm body was once draped over mine there is nothing. Turning on my back I brush my hand over his vacant side. The sheets are still warm telling me he hasn't been gone for long. Perhaps it was his absence along with the rising sun that woke me.

"Daddy," the word is spoken like a precious amulet over the baby monitor resting on my bedside table. Ted's sleepy voice comes to my ears and I know where Christian is. I lift the monitor from its dock and prop it on my belly, eavesdropping on my two boys. "Daddy," Ted says again and I detect the rustling of his bed clothes.

"Good morning son," Christian greets him and I think he picks him up.

Teddy greets him again, "Daddy, miss," and my heart melts. My baby boy remembers missing his daddy last night. "Daddy, tiss."

Christian's response is muffled; I think he's hugging our little man tightly. "I missed you too, Teddy." I hear the exaggeration of a big kissing sound followed by Ted's giggles. Now he's tickling him. I smile along with them, even though they cannot see me and are none the wiser to my inaudible spying. "Let's go find, Mommy."

"Mommy, tiss."

"Yes, you can kiss Mommy when we find her."

I set the monitor back in its place and throw the covers back. Scurrying naked across the room I dash into the bathroom to see to my needs and throw on a gown and robe before my entourage arrives.

**CHRISTIAN'S FINGERS INTERLACE WITH **mine in the middle of the backseat between us. Traffic slows to a crawl as we get closer to the city, morning rush hour in Seattle on the I-5. Cars are moving at a snail's pace in all lanes. I lean my head against the window then look between the front seats of the SUV, nothing but more cars can be seen. There's not one hint of an accident being the reason for the delay. Taylor keeps a good decent between us and the car ahead of us, moving when the flow of traffic allows him too.

"I guess I should send Claire a message telling her that I'll be late." I lift my phone from my lap and tap out a quick message to Claire and one to Hannah. I had rescheduled one of my Friday meetings for this morning and if the speed we are currently driving at is any indication of our arrival time, I may not make it in time for the meeting. Hannah is prepared to handle the meeting on her own. I know she can do it. It may just be a bit nerve racking for her. "I was scheduled to meet with one of our interns and the director of her internship for her half semester review," I explain to Christian as I set the phone back down in my lap. I straighten out a wrinkle in my black and white chevron printed sweater dress. "Christian?" I look up and notice he's gazing out the window, lost in whatever scene is before him or whatever thoughts are in his mind.

"Yes?" He turns his head and I see the lines of worry etched on his forehead.

"I was just telling you about my meeting this morning. Did you hear anything I said?" I can tell he's desperately trying to recall what I'm talking about, but failing miserably at it. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, baby. Tell me about your meeting."

I purse my lips at him. "There is something wrong; you always listen to me when I'm talking. You hang on my every word. Tell me what is bothering you." Even through my demand to gain knowledge of what is troubling him I keep my tone of voice soft and soothing. I want to coax his emotions out of him. Seeing him so vexed this early in the morning worries me. His fingers run through mine and his eyes shift down to watch them. He intertwines them, repeatedly lacing and unlacing our fingers. It's like an intimate dance of our hands. "Is something wrong at work?" I try asking him for specifics on whatever it might be. Hoping I'll gain some headway.

"God no, I can deal with work, Anastasia. I have everything under control in my work life." He answers me, his eyes still don't move from watching our hands.

"Did I do something?" Our morning went well. We sat together for breakfast this morning. Teddy was his usual animated self; enjoy his pancakes and bananas so much that he was wearing a good deal of it by the end of the meal, nothing out of the ordinary about that. I flip back through images of last night in my mind. Yes, last night went extremely well. My muscles clench at the memory of his words and the strength of his body pleasuring mine.

"Baby, no."

"Then tell me."

He inhales a deep breath and finally gives me the gift of being able to look into his eyes. "It's Ted."

"Ted?" I repeat our son's name, completely confused as to where he's going with this.

"You should have seen him this morning, Anastasia. When I went to fetch him from his crib, the way he looked at me and the words he said to me. I feel awful for yesterday."

I play back the conversation over the monitor this morning and can hear Ted's sweet voice calling to Christian and telling him that he missed him. I didn't have to tell Christian how much he was missed by our baby boy, Ted told him. Christian knows and he's blaming himself, my poor fifty.

"I've never come home after his bedtime before last night and I never will again."

"Christian…We've gone on trips before remember, New York, California, and you were unable to come to Montesano for Ray's wedding. I know there have been a few other times we've been away from him."

"It's not the same, Ana. He knew we were going, he was with our family. This was different. He expected me home. I always come home with you at the end of the work day and last evening I did not. Why didn't you tell me he missed me?"

"He loves you, Christian. You're his father. I think it goes without saying that he misses you when you're gone. He's okay though; he was thrilled to see you this morning and had a wonderful time with you. He'll be thrilled when you come home this evening and he will have a wonderful time with you this evening as well." He's quiet and I know he's processing what I've just told him. "He kissed you and was smiling when he saw us off from the foyer this morning, right? He was chatting away with Gail as we walked down the front steps, yes?"

He nods his head slightly, "Yes, but Ana you didn't hear him this morning. He said, 'Daddy, miss.' He ripped my heart out with those words. He remembered that I was not there last night."

I want to smile, but I don't. I don't want Christian to feel like I'm discounting his feelings, when I'm not. Deep down I know he's recalling how his birth mother was not there for him. He may not ever admit it, but I know that's where this is coming from. I leave my phone on my lap and lovingly lay my hand over my bump. He has so much love for both of our children; he could never be the kind of parent to them that his birth mother was to him. I know that and I know he knows that too. He's just tired and even if he won't admit it, he is dealing with stress from work. He's only human at the end of the day, and acquiring an entire new side to his business along with a trip to Ireland at the end of the week would stress anyone out.

"He was only telling you that he'd missed you. If he had any more words to say he would have also told you he loved you and was so happy to have you back with him. I saw how his little body folded into yours when you picked him from where he was sleeping on my belly last night. He may not have consciously known you were home, but on some subconscious level he did. He knew he was in your arms, Christian. He knew it was his daddy holding him. Just like he always knew it was his daddy holding him when you held my belly while I was carrying him. Just like I know your daughter feels the same thing. She, like Ted did, always stops scurrying around inside of me when you place your hands over my belly. Your children know you, Christian, and they know your love for them."

He releases my hand and touches my belly. He's rewarded with a kick and I laugh at blip two's perfect timing. Her antics earn a smile from Christian and I see his face softening, the worry lines thin away from his forehead. "You always know the right thing to say." He gives me a shy smile and nods down at my belly. "Apparently our daughter has the same impeccable communication as her mother does."

"She's only at eighteen weeks gestation, we'll see."

"Eighteen weeks and three days." He corrects me.

"Eighteen weeks and three days." I echo.

The flow of traffic begins to pick up and soon we are careening towards downtown Seattle once again. The traffic is not the only thing moving along at a better pace; Christian's mood has also improved. I know he cannot wait to be home tonight playing with our baby boy. For now though, on our morning drive to Grey's Publishing and GEH, he enjoys playing with our baby girl. Each time he touches my belly in a different place he is rewarded with a kick or punch and I am rewarded with his smile. The smile of my husband, the father of my children, and the man I love.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter ;) Some of you have been asking for a little drama. Thank you all for reading. Oh, and I purchased my tickets for the movie tonight. I will be seeing 50 at 8pm on Thursday, February 12th and I am soooo excited!

**MY MORNING AT WORK **is a productive one. I arrive to my morning meeting only fifteen minutes late. Hannah has everything under control on her own and I soon find that my input is not necessarily needed. I sit back in my chair and take notes, only interjecting when I need too, which is not often. The meeting ends on a positive note. I put my things together to leave the conference room.

"You did a great job," I beam at Hannah.

She lets out a sigh and runs her hand over her forehead. "I'm not going to lie. I was sweating bullets when Claire delivered the message telling me you were running late." She gathers a small stack of papers in her hands. Flipping through them she moves the back page to the front of the stack.

"You had nothing to sweat about." I pick up my iPad and hold it to my chest.

"Amy's a great intern; she made it easy for me. Her evaluation was a piece of cake; there were only positive things to say about her."

I nod in agreement and am about to say something else when Claire's head pops through the half open conference room door. She knocks lightly on the door frame to let us know she's there. "Mrs. Grey," her eyes dart around the room to see if Hannah and I are alone, "Ana," she smiles, becoming more casual when she sees that we are. "Kelli just rang; she needs you at the front desk."

My phone pings and I pick it up from the conference table, I have a new email from Christian. "Tell her I'll be down in just a minute." I thumb to the email.

Hannah takes her things and leaves the conference room, telling me that she's catch up with me on our lunch hour. Lunch, I've got another hour to go. Blip two and I won't be able to wait another hour. I need a snack. Walking back to my office I read Christian's email.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Ireland

**Date: **March 19 2014 10:58

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

We are scheduled to depart from Sea Tac at 9:00 am tomorrow morning. We will arrive in Belfast at 2:30 am Friday morning.

How was your meeting? Thank you for this morning, I love you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Holy cow, I had forgotten about the time difference and flight time to Ireland. We haven't been since our honeymoon, and then we didn't sight see. We only stopped to refuel. The thought of traveling exhausts me; at least there aren't any layovers to deal with. One of the many perks of being married to Mr. Grey.

This morning, my heart strings are tugged by his few simple words. He's referring to what transpired on the way to work this morning. He's come so far from the lost little boy, left behind and forgotten by his biological mother, but he still has far to go. I wonder if the mental anguish she left him with will ever truly disappear. My arms long to hold him again. Going to Ireland suddenly sounds like exactly what I want to do. Why did I waiver in the first place, I never should have.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Duly Noted

**Date: **March 19 2014 11:00

**To: **Christian Grey

My meeting went well. Hannah continues to exceed my expectations. We are both pleased with the interns work and expressed that to her director.

I love you. You will be happy to know I'm about to have a snack.

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Very happy

**Date: **March 19 2014 11:02

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Good. After we return from Ireland we need to tell our families that blip two is a girl.

Christian Grey

Happy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Duly Noted

**Date: **March 19 2014 11:04

**To: **Christian Grey

Yes, first we need to tell our little boy.

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing

I leave my phone on my desk and reach for a bag of dried fruits and nuts from my desk. The first bite of dried cherries and walnuts pops pleasantly in my mouth. I take another handful and am about to eat it when I remember I'm needed in reception. Kelli must think I'm terribly rude. In the short time she's worked for us my memory has been almost completely null and void. "I blame you for that," I whisper conspiratorially to blip two and rub my belly. She shifts around inside of me and I pat my belly where she delivers each punch or kick. I grab my oversized black sweater on my way out. The air in the lobby is always chilly. The front door is constantly opening and closing as mail and packages are delivered throughout the day.

Approaching the front lobby I see a man standing with his back to me. He's in front of the glass door, gazing out at the day rushing by just on the other side. His frame, tan skin, and dark hair are immediately familiar to me.

Kelli looks up from what she's working on. "Mrs. Grey, there's someone here to…" She's unable to finish her sentence.

The man turns around and smiles at me. His smile is genuine, filled with happiness and a tinge of guilt, "Hi, Ana." He tucks his hands in his front pockets. The sun light behind him outlines his broad shoulders.

"Jose?" Forgetting whatever I was feeling about him yesterday I run the short distance across the lobby to him. He catches me in a friendly hug and I'm grinning.

With my chin resting on his shoulder he tightens his arms around my back. "I thought you'd be angry with me after having seen Vera yesterday." I pull back and lead him to sit on one of the couches in the seating area near the window. He waits for me to sit and takes the seat beside me. "I was going to call you and tell you I was coming to town, but one thing led to another. I wasn't supposed to be here until next week, but my trip was moved up, so here I am." He shrugs and lets his hands rest on his knees.

"I was shocked to see Vera yesterday; I'm even more shocked to see you here today."

"I'm sorry for not calling. I was in the area shooting at Pike Place and took a gamble on just coming here."

"I'm glad you did and I'm glad it was today. I'm leaving for Ireland tomorrow."

"Ireland?" He sits back, making himself comfortable and props a foot on a knee.

"Yes, Christian has business there. Ted and I are going with him." I sit back too and my black sweater parts, opening it reveals my pregnant form.

"Ana!" Jose's gasp of surprise when he sees my bump causes Kelli to look up from her desk. She smiles pleasantly and goes back to her work. "Dios mio, Ana!"

"Surprise," I give him a small smile. The fact that Vera did not tell him about me being pregnant does not escape me. I can't believe she didn't spill the beans. I would have thought she would have been delighted to ruin this event between Jose and me.

"I'll say," he looks at me with wonder and I can't help but see something else flash in his eyes. The emotion is there and gone before I can grasp what it is. "When are you due?"

"August."

"Dios mio, both you and Kate, I can't believe it." He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. "And how is my little buddy taking to the news?" He remembers Teddy, he loves playing with my little boy.

"He's excited. I suppose that could change once the baby arrives."

Jose chuckles warmly, his good humor has returned. "I could understand that. I think that's the way things are supposed to go with siblings, but I wouldn't know first-hand. Congratulations." Being only children is something Jose and I commiserated over when we first met.

"Thank you." I rub my belly lovingly.

He smiles back at me, then shifts his body uncomfortably, "I guess Vera shared our news with you?"

"She did," I confirm and coach myself to continue smiling in my mind. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Ana." He's genuinely happy. Maybe he sees something in Vera that the rest of us do not. People do change. Maybe she has. I lean on the side of hope for my friend. Jose and I have had our ups and downs, but in the end he's remained a good friend to me.

"I hope I can count on you to take baby pictures for me."

"You can bet on it. I've already got my calendar marked to be here for Ted's second birthday. I'll take some photographs of him then, if you'd like."

"I'd love that."

The phone on Kelli's desk rings and she answers it. Holding it a hand over the receiver she looks at me. "Mrs. Grey, I'm sorry for interrupting, but you're needed in editing."

"Thank you, Kelli, tell them I'm on my way."

Jose and I stand together and he runs his hands down the front of his jeans. "I need to be going, duty calls. I've got a few more shoots to take care of before heading north to Whidbey Island for the weekend."

"You never told me what you were shooting for."

"A few websites have commissioned me to photograph Washington, highlight the best places to travel to, sites people should see, stuff like that. I'm not lacking for places to highlight, that's for sure. I was only too happy to take the assignment. I knew it would be a piece of cake for me and it would give me a chance to show Vera my home state."

He's sharing his home with Vera. She must be the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with and who am I to say any different? I chose my path, my path with Christian. I wouldn't change one thing about it. He's the love of my life and I am his. Maybe it's the same for Jose and Vera. I hug him and we say our goodbyes. Turning I take four steps toward leaving the lobby when Jose calls my name. I stop and look back to him.

"Ana," He says my name again.

"Yes, Jose?"

"Are you doing anything for lunch? I know this is late notice and I understand if you've already got something planned, but I would really like to take you to lunch. It's been so long since we've seen each other and…"

I interrupt his rambling to accept his offer. "I don't have anything in particular planned. Lunch sounds great."

"Really? Great. Let me wrap up my shoot. I'll send the crew to break for lunch and be back here in an hour?"

"An hour sounds good, I'll be ready."

"Great." He says again.

On my way to editing I stop my Claire's office and ask her to note that I will out for lunch. Next I tell Hannah that we will meet in the afternoon to go over anything which needs to be accomplished Thursday and Friday. I have one more person to tell about my having lunch with Jose. That one person is Christian. Surely he won't have anything adverse to say about it. There's nothing for him to adversarial about. Jose is engaged, Christian and I are married, and I'm pregnant with our second child. He has not a cause in the world to harbor any feelings of jealousy towards Jose. _That doesn't mean he doesn't and it also doesn't mean that he won't_, my subconscious adds in. As much as I hope I won't be met with an opposing argument from Christian, that niggling voice of my subconscious is more than likely right on point. She usually is.


	11. Chapter 11

**FIFTEEN MINUTES, THAT'S NOT **much time at all. It's all the time I have left though, until Jose returns to take me to lunch. I've been busy. The call down to editing took more time than I thought it would. I had a phone call on hold waiting for me when I returned to my desk and two important emails came in, both requiring immediate correspondence on my part. Yes, I've been busy. I haven't been putting off calling Christian about lunch with Jose. I haven't had the time to do so, until now. I rest my hands on my computer keyboard. My email is already open. I could just type out a quick email telling him about my plans.

_Christian,_

_I had a surprise visitor today,_

What the hell, that sounds ridiculous. I hit backspace and delete the email. No, I need to call him. He deserves a phone call about this. He would be angry if I sent him an email. _Rightfully so_, my subconscious gives her two cents, she's right. I pick up my cell phone.

Christian answers on the first ring, "Hello, baby." His deep, melodic voice croons to me. I grin in spite of the purpose of the phone call. Will I ever tire of hearing him call me baby? It's doubtful. I nearly swooned all over myself the first time he did it. I could dissolve into a puddle of Ana mush right here in my desk chair. "This is a pleasant and unexpected surprise."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your work." I bite my thumb nail. My stomach is flip flopping, partly from hearing the tone in Christian's voice, but mostly due to the reason for my call.

"Anastasia, you know I will never be too busy to take your call." Gosh he's a smooth talker this afternoon. I almost forget the reason for the call and make small talk with him instead. It would be so much easier. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I was calling to tell you that Jose came by this morning."

"Oh?"

I compose myself, his mannerism about the unexpected visit sounds nonchalant enough. Maybe this conversation will go differently than my subconscious and I envisioned. "Yes, he's in town doing some shots down at Pike Place Market, tomorrow he's heading up the coast and out into the islands. He's been hired by a travel website to highlight the beauty of Washington."

"That's nice." He remarks shortly. I wait with baited breath for him to say more, but he doesn't.

"I thought so…he told me about his engagement. He seems happy with Vera." Geez, I feel like I'm ambling through this conversation on my own. It's a one sided dialogue that's going nowhere fast. "He wasn't able to stay long, I had a call down to editing and he had to get back to his crew." Out with it Anastasia, own up to it, you have nothing to be scared of or ashamed of. You just want to go to lunch with a friend. Why in the world am I dancing around the matter at hand? Because I'm afraid Christian is going to blow his top, that's why. "He asked me if I'd like to go to lunch with him. I said yes, and he told me he'd be back in an hour. So, I just thought I'd call and tell you."

"Hmmmm…" He hums to himself, pausing before speaking. "So, did you call to tell me that or give me a short hand dissertation of his recent life story?"

What a sarcastic…I start to fume and my subconscious raises an eyebrow at me. _He does have a point; you did circle the airport several times before finally landing. _Okay, yes I did. "I called to tell you I was going to lunch with Jose."

"What do you want me to say?" His blasé demeanor ruffles my feathers.

"What do you want to say?" I throw back at him.

I hear him sigh on the other end of the phone. "Ana," he starts and his voice is surprisingly even. "If you want to go to lunch with your friend, go. I appreciate you calling me, and I would have been upset if you didn't, but baby, things are different than they once were. You know that."

I'm nodding even though he can't see me. "I do."

"It is just Jose going to lunch with you, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't trust Vera. If your friend wants to marry her, that's his choice. After what she did years ago, I don't want you associating with her."

"That will be hard if she marries my friend."

"That is a bridge we will cross when we get to it." I don't like the hidden meaning I think I am finding behind his words, but I choose to let it go for now. It's hard for Christian to see change in people. It was hard for him to see change in himself. He doesn't forgive and forget easily. Given what he's gone through in his life it's understandable. "Where will you be going for lunch? Taylor will pick you up."

"Jose's coming back here; he should be here any minute."

"You certainly called me immediately to let me know your plans, didn't you?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Mr. Grey." I echo his often shared sentiment back to him.

"So it is, Mrs. Grey, nonetheless you still delayed this phone call."

I start to tell him about how busy I have been this morning, but decide not to. There were a few seconds between tasks when I could have called him and didn't. I _was_ putting it off. Now I feel silly for putting it off. The conversation has gone better than I thought it would. I thought for sure he would want to go with us. Steps, we are always making steps in our forward stride.

"I did." I admit to him and to myself.

"Taylor will pick you and Mr. Rodriguez up. He will escort you anywhere you want to go."

"We may just walk, Christian. There are quite a few restaurants near here."

"Do you feel up to walking?"

I chuckle inwardly to myself. "I think I can manage a block or two."

He grumbles a low growl and I cringe. "Now, who's being sarcastic? I'm only concerned for you."

Instantly I feel bad. I regret my chuckle and my words. "You're right, thank you, and I'm sorry."

"I've just texted Taylor, he's on his way. If you choose to talk he will still accompany you."

"Okay," I grant him the luxury of me not disagreeing with him. There's really no use in trying to argue any of this. He's hell bent on getting his way and he will have it.

"Please let me know when you've decided on a restaurant, when you arrive at the restaurant and call me when you have returned to work."

"I will, Christian."

"I know you think I'm being an overprotective ass, Anastasia."

"But you're my overprotective ass and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Now he chuckles. "I'm glad to hear it. This ass loves you and your ass."

"I love your ass too." I giggle along with his laugh. It never ceases to amaze me how the temperature of our conversations can go from a frigid zero to a sizzling one hundred in no time.

"You need to clean up your language, our daughter can hear you."

"If I don't, will you punish me later?"

"You can bet your ass on it."

"Good, I love your ass. Good bye, Mr. Grey."

"Laters, Mrs. Grey."

I end the call and gather up my things just as Kelli buzzes me from the lobby, telling me that Jose is waiting for me.

**TAYLOR MAINTAINS A RESPECTFUL **distance behind Jose and me as we walk to a nearby sandwich shop. I'm grateful for his discretion. If he were following close at our heels we would look like an odd trio. Heck, it would look like Jose and I are being stalked. In a sense we are, but oddly enough I don't mind Taylor being close by. I've come to like the secure feeling Taylors presence provides. When Ryan and Sawyer played more integral roles in my security I didn't mind their company, but I never felt the same level of reassurance with them that I do with Taylor. I was happy when Christian placed them as heads of security over Grey Publishing and took them off of our personal security detail. I appreciated the normalcy it returned to my life.

Normal, now there's an oxymoron. My life with Christian is anything but normal compared to what it used to be. Even now, with that thought I know I would never change anything. There's so much I wouldn't have if I did. I glance up at Jose as he opens the deli door for me. He smiles sweetly. He didn't give me any objections to Taylor following us, though I could tell he thought it was silly. He too sees how much my life has changed since Christian. Sometimes I think it bugs him, a lot. The security, the social status, the money…he never voices his annoyance to me, for that I'm grateful.

We order our sandwiches and settle into a corner table for four by a window. I take the seat across from Jose, placing my purse in the chair beside me. Jose slides our number, fifty-three, into the slot of the stand in the center of our table. The deli is full of lunching business men and women. All in a hurry to scarf down their soup, sandwich, or salad, before returning to work. I take my sweater off and look behind me. Taylor has taken a seat a few tables behind us. He nods in my direction before opening his paper and sipping his cup of what I assume is coffee. I smile and arrange my sweater on the back of my chair.

When I turn back to look at Jose he's looking down at his hands which are folded on the table. If he stares any harder at them he may very well stare a hole through his hands and the table. "You're doing some hard thinking," I observe out loud.

Jose looks up and smiles, but it's not a real smile, it's forced. I'm confused. He asked me to lunch and made pleasant small talk on our short walk here. What happened between the time that we ordered and sat down? There's something on his mind and whatever it is, it is bothering him. "Yeah," he lets out a breath. "So I'm engaged," he starts.

I nod for him to continue because he's just stated something he's already shared with me. There's more to this than what he's saying. "The thing is…Ana…I'm not sure that I want to be."

I lift my glass of water and drink down a gulp. What do I say to that? This is quite an admission on his part. Why ask Vera to marry him if he doesn't want to be engaged? That doesn't make any sense. It's not as if she asked him and he accepted and is having second thoughts. He was the one to make the decision to ask her. Suddenly without any further information I feel sorry for Vera. She said yes to a man who proposed to her and now he's sitting here at lunch with me saying that he's not sure he wants to be engaged. This is messed up. My gut instinct is telling me that I should not be partaking in this conversation. Jose is my friend, but this is something he should be talking to a guy friend about, or to his father, or better yet he should be talking to his fiancé about it.

Jose lets out a laugh, "Gosh, I shouldn't be burdening you with this. I know you must be thinking I'm a terrible person right now."

I bite my bottom lip and weigh what my response should be. "I'm your friend, Jose. I'm not thinking you're terrible, I'm confused. Why would you say something like that?" I trace my finger through the condensation on my glass. Not more than an hour ago I was pondering how much he must love Vera because he was sharing his home with her. Now, with this…I don't know what to think.

My friend stares at me with his dark eyes. He looks so torn. "How did you know, Ana?"

"How did I know what?"

"That Christian was the one for you? You've always seemed so sure of it with him."

I have? I think back to when our relationship, or whatever it was at that time, was just starting. I think I was anything but sure of my choices. Apparently Jose saw the situation differently. I dig deep in my heart and my memory, wanting to give my friend the best answer possible. "I don't think there was ever one defining moment. It was just there. A bunch of little moments all put together. I didn't want to live my life without him. He felt the same. It took him longer to say it than it did for me, but I think he felt it first. I remember thinking that he meant so much to me in such a short time." My divulgence to Jose is a personal one. I've never spoken to him about my relationship with Christian on such a deep level. Only with my mother or with Kate have I shared such personal feelings and thoughts.

"I don't know why anyone would take their time declaring their feelings to you." His borderline inappropriate comment catches me off guard. He must see the shock in my eyes because his expression turns to one of remorse instantly. "I'm sorry, Annie. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." I gather my wits and steel my frame. I'm here for Jose as a friend, but I won't allow him to down Christian in any way. He knows Christian, but he doesn't really know him. Not many people do. Christian's personal life isn't for him to know.

"I'm really sorry, it's just…I shouldn't have said that."

I choose to let his comment go. He's waging some internal battle. There's no reason to make it worse on him. My subconscious on the other hand has her boxing gloves on. _Christian would tear Jose from stem to stern if he knew what he'd said about him._ She's ready to help in the fight against Jose. I hold her at bay. This isn't my friend Jose talking, not really. This is an emotionally mixed up version of him.

"I wish I could feel the same certainty about Vera that you felt about Christian. Heck, I wish I could feel the same certainty about anyone."

A server brings our sandwiches to us, interrupting our conversation. He places our plates on the table. "Would you or your wife care for a refill on your drinks?" He addresses Jose whose face turns beet red.

I speak up, trying to diffuse the awkwardness I know Jose is feeling. "No, thank you. We're fine."

"Good, let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you, we will."

The server nods and leaves us to our food.

I pick up a potato chip and eat it. Blip two kicks and I run my hand over my belly as I chew. Jose eats one of his chips. This lunch has been thorny to say the least. "I'm sure this is not how you saw your lunchtime going."

"No, not really," I go for honest.

"My original intention was not to bombard you with my messed up love life, I promise."

"Jose, if you haven't felt certainty with anyone then why ask Vera, or anyone else for that matter, to marry you? Marriage is, or at least it is supposed to be, for life. You can't live your life with someone you aren't certain about."

"I don't think I'll ever feel certain about anyone ever again."

"Why would you say that?" My subconscious and inner goddess are both screaming at me. I shut the door in their faces, not wanting to hear what they are saying. Frankly, I already know what they are saying without even hearing it. If I didn't already know, Jose confirms it for me.

"Porque, they are not you, Ana." _Because they are not you,_ my high school Spanish kicks in, translating for me.

My stomach slams into my throat. Is Jose still carrying a torch for me after all this time? I've been married to Christian for over two years, we have Ted, and I'm pregnant with our second child for heaven's sake! My feet are aching to stand up and leave this table immediately. Please, please, please, I beg internally. Please don't let our conversation be in Taylor's earshot, and if it is, please let him be engrossed in something else right now. I know he won't run back and tattle on me to Christian, but if Christian were to ask specifics Taylor would tell him. Taylor would never lie to Christian; he will only ever give him the whole truth.

"Jose, I really don't think…"

He holds his hand up. "You're misunderstanding me, Ana." I close my still open mouth and let him finish. "I'm not trying to come between you and Christian. I would never break up your family." That's comforting, I nod my head and resume a more casual posture, letting my defenses down a bit. "No one will ever be above you, though. No one ever comes up to scratch against you."

"You can't compare everyone you date to me, Jose. We never dated." I can tell my last words sting him a little, good. I want to snap him back to reality.

"But God did I hope and wish."

"You're a brother to me, Jose."

"I know, and I accept that. I accepted that a long time ago."

I'm not sure he truly has accepted that. If he had, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. "It isn't fair to Vera for you to compare her to me."

He hangs his head. "I know, and I need to let her go."

What is he looking for, my guidance, my blessing, my permission? This is all so confusing. I press my fingers to my temples. I can't wrap my head around this anymore. I need to eat my lunch. "Only you can decide what to do with your relationship. Whatever you decide, it needs to come from your heart and it needs to be a decision you make because of you and because of Vera. It needs to have nothing to do with me. I'm not in the equation, Jose." My voice is forceful. I want it to be. I want to get my point across to Jose. He cannot continue to pine for me and what never was between us.

The remainder of our lunch together goes decently. We steer away from the conversation about Vera and he's relationship. It still hangs over us, though. Like a hazy fog, cloudy and cool, it chills the air. When the server brings our check I insist on paying my half. That was not my intention when we left Grey Publishing, but after the way lunch has gone I don't feel like I have another choice. Sending any mixed signals in Jose's direction is not something I want to do.

Back in the lobby of the publishing company we hug awkwardly and Jose promises to call me before leaving the state. He's heading to Idaho and then Montana after that. I tell him that I'm looking forward to hearing from him. It's a lie. Deep down I'm dreading it. I don't want to lose his friendship, but right now there's a lot to fix between us if our friendship is going to be salvaged.


	12. Chapter 12

* I know a lot of you have differing thoughts and opinions on where I should go with this. I just want to promise you that I am going where Christian and Ana are taking me. You can ask my husband, he sat across from me as I wrote this last scene. He saw how much I was feeling what I was writing. He was laughing at my facial expressions, the way I gripped my fists, and spoke out loud to myself. Always feeling what I was writing. I'm sure it was comical, but I want to get it right. I want to feel what Christian and Ana are feeling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from all of my readers. *

**TEETERING ON THE EDGE **of mental exhaustion I drag myself back to my desk. Lunch was a whirlwind I will not soon forget. My head feels fuzzy and my stomach is on a never ending tilt-a-whirl. It's like I've been at a carnival for the past hour, and it wasn't fun. I rummage through my stash of snacks and start to peel open an orange when the repercussions of not eating much of my lunch hits me like a ton of bricks. The fuzzy feeling in my head turns to faint dizziness and my stomach rolls with nausea. Oh, no…this is not good. I abandon my orange and dash down the hall to the bathroom. Exiting my office I notice Taylor standing on the wall opposite my doorway. With my hand covering my mouth, trying to keep what's coming up at bay until I make it to the toilet, I don't have time to wonder why he is outside my office. He left me in the foyer upon returning from lunch.

I unlock the bathroom stall and shakily make my way to the sink. I wash my face and my hands, then reach for a small paper cup from the dispenser on the wall and rinse my mouth out. I hate this taste. My body shudders. I need to eat. What was in my stomach, which was not very much, is no longer there and I'm starving. Food sounds wretched, still I need to eat.

The rest of the building is still working as it should be. No one is aware of my moment of dispose. I straighten my dress and walk back to my office. Scratch that, no one is aware of my moment of dispose except Taylor. He's walking away from me down the hall towards the lobby and he's on the phone. He's calling Christian, I know it. He doesn't know I'm behind him so I go back in my office and sit down at my desk. Disposing of the half peeled orange I decide on ginger ale and peanut butter crackers instead.

Slowly I nibble on one of the sandwich crackers until it is gone. A few sips of ginger ale and I'm already on the mend. I reach for my phone from inside my purse to call Christian. He hasn't called me yet. Maybe Taylor wasn't on the phone with him after all. If he had been I would have heard from Christian by now. I'll call him first. Test the waters; see what he knows about my lunch with Jose. He may not know anything. I'm probably just being paranoid. There are a million people Taylor could have been on the phone with. Just because I saw what I saw doesn't mean he was calling Christian. Why did he follow me in from the lobby then, without telling me that he was following me?

I press the call button on the screen and immediately hit end when I hear Christian's voice coming from the hall, he's here. He enters my office, not bothering the knock before opening the door. His face holds a myriad of emotions. Worry being the dominating one. I expect him to say something. He doesn't. He closes the door behind him and locks it. He's at my side in a few long strides. He falls to his knees in front of me. My blue gaze locks with his gray.

"Why didn't you call me?" He blurts out.

"I was about to, but you're here." I explain the obvious.

"How long have you been feeling ill?" His eyes are roaming over my body. His hands follow them, touching me, checking for any visual cause for my illness.

"Christian, I didn't eat much at lunch and I got too hungry. That's all it was." I gesture to the open pack of crackers and can of ginger ale on my desk. "I was eating when you got here."

His expression hardens when he hears my explanation. "Why didn't you eat at lunch? You know you have to eat, Anastasia. The baby…"

"I know. I…" He's watching me, waiting for a good explanation. The trouble is I don't have one. Not one that won't shed a bad light on Jose. If I tell Christian what he said to me he may very well go down to Pike Place and rip Jose apart. If I don't tell him I will be keeping a secret from him. That's something we promised each other we would not do anymore. One hundred percent honesty, everything should be out in the open. No more secrets. If I expect that from him then I should expect it from myself. "Lunch was hard. It didn't go as I'd thought it would."

"Vera was there?" He stands, righting his posture. Foreboding Christian, this is not a side of him I like to see. There's something dark and ominous in his eyes.

"No, no, no, she was not." I watch a touch of the obscurity clouding his eyes drift away.

"What happened then?"

"Let's go sit." I stand and take his hand, leading him to the small couch in the corner of my office. I want to ask him if this conversation until we leave for home. I know he won't let it though. We sit side by side and I shift my body so that I am facing him. "Jose is going to break off his engagement."

"And you were so upset by this news that you did not eat your lunch?"

"Much of my lunch," I correct him and he gives me a look that tells me he's not amused by my correction. "And no, it was not that news which caused me not to eat much." I release his hand. Drawing both of my hands in my lap I twist my fingers together. Even though I have done nothing wrong I can't help but feel like I am a student who has been called to the principal's office. I've never been to the principal's office. I was always the perfect student, teacher's pet even. If I had been sent there, I bet this is what it would have felt like. "Jose asked me how I knew that you were the one for me. He said that he's never felt the kind of certainty he thinks he should feel about Vera. He says he's never felt that kind of certainty about any woman…except me."

Christian's hands flex into fists and stay there. He could pound his fists through a wall, or Jose's face. Something tells me he would prefer Jose's face. "He's not in love with me, Christian." I try desperately to mend the situation. Even as I speak the words I know they are not true. Jose still does have feelings for me.

Just like that it all clicks into place. This is why I've gone months without hearing from him. He was trying to distance himself from me. He was trying to coax himself into falling out of love with me and into love with Vera. That has to be it.

Christian clears his throat and stares straight ahead. "So, let me get this straight. This man and I use that term loosely, took my wife to lunch to tell her that he is still in love with her?" His tone is both sarcastic and menacing at the same time.

I run through things in my mind. Replaying my lunch conversation with Jose, I grapple for a way to defend Jose. I could tell Christian how he said he didn't want to break up our family. I could explain how he said that he measured all the other women in his life by me and that none of them had compare to me, but none of that matters. There is nothing I can see that will make Christian see things in any other way than how he is seeing them right now. God, Jose has monumentally screwed things up. Have I screwed things up? Is it my fault? Have I lead Jose on? I don't want to lose him as a friend. I don't want Ted to lose him. His father and my father are still good friends. How in the world is this going to work itself out?

"No, he needed someone to talk to."

"He should try talking to his fiancé. Not my wife."

"I'm still his friend, Christian."

He grips both of his hands together, making one giant fist. His long fingers cover the backs of his hands. "Being friends with you is one thing. Confessing his love for you is another. And don't tell me _that is not_ what he did, because you know that is _exactly_ what he did." His eyes cut to mine, slicing me in two. He stands abruptly. "Finish tying up your lose ends here at work. Taylor and I will be back to collect you shortly."

"Where are you going?" My heart flutters with panic. Oh, no. This is not good. Fuck. This is awful. There's a great storm brewing in his gray eyes and I know what the target destination of the storm is. I stand with Christian.

"Down to Pike Place, and don't try to stop me Anastasia."

"Christian, you can't hit him."

I'm following him to the door. He turns on his heel, stopping us both in our tracks. "I have no intention of hitting him with my hands, Anastasia. What I will do to him with my words is an entirely different story. Finish your work. I will be back."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't think of any other word in my extensive vocabulary right now. Taylor's going with him. He'll keep Christian in check. I stand statue still. Like a dummy locked in place and watch him unlock and walk out of my office door. My stomach is in my throat. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything until Christian has returned? I reach for my cell phone, considering calling Jose. My subconscious gives me a lethal glare. _Don't you dare_, she warns me. _ This is between your husband and the other man. _As much as I want to disobey her I heed her warning, praying for a nonviolent outcome.


	13. Chapter 13

_Christian's POV_

_"__Pike Place Market, Taylor," I demand tersely._

_"__Sir," Taylor confirms and merges with the traffic. _

_I open my phone and begin searching for any information about an interruption in the traffic flow near the waterfront today. Pike Place spans a decent amount of space along the waterfront. I will be searching for a needle in a haystack if I can't find any hints as to where Mr. Rodriguez is holding his photo shoot today. Luck is on my side. There is a notification on the market's website. _

_"__Western Avenue, near the Hillclimb," I direct Taylor. _

_Little fucker that he is, Jose Rodriguez has no idea the hornet nest he has walked into. _

_The SUV slows to a crawl. As usual the market is busy, the fair weather making it more so I am sure. I spot a group of men and a few light stands. Bingo. "Stop here, Taylor."_

_"__Here, sir?"_

_"__Yes, here."_

_"__Mr. Grey, we are in the middle of the road." Taylor looks at me from the rearview mirror and begins darting his eyes from side to side, looking for a place to park._

_"__I'm aware. Stop the SUV and let me out. Circle around if you need to in order to find parking. I will be over there." I point to the light stands. Amidst the protests of honking drivers behind us, Taylor stops the SUV. I am out the door before the wheels stop turning._

_My thoughts on what to say are no further along than they were when I left Grey Publishing. I saw red when Anastasia told me what transpired at lunch. I'm still seeing red. I have nothing planned out. I'm going balls to the wall on this and I wouldn't have it any other fucking way. Pushing my way through the crowd I come to a stop when I see him. Casual in his jeans and white shirt he looks like every woman's dream. The problem for him is, he was not my woman's dream, I was, and he can't swallow that. Well, let him swallow this. I could pound his face in the sidewalk he's walking on, but I won't. I won't stoop to that level. That's not who I am anymore. _

_Instead of putting together words to say to Jose, my thoughts flash to my son, to Ana, and to our unborn daughter. I stop in my tracks and watch him work. He moves about, taking pictures. Talking with his crew he directs them when they should move their cables and lights. He's completely unaware of my presence, completely unaware until he looks up at the sky to check the positioning of the sun. I know the second he sees me. Even from here I can see his eyes go wide. He says something to the man standing beside him. Removing his camera strap from around his neck he hands his camera to someone else and walks in my direction. If I were him, I would be running in the other direction. This fucker really is a glutton for punishment. _

_My footfalls progress, I'm going to meet him. I'll be damned if he's going to advance on me. "Mr. Rodriguez," I half greet him. He stops, the tone in my voice warning him. I continue walking until I am standing in front of him. I could touch him without stretching my arm from my side. I could extend a hand in greeting. I don't. He squares his shoulders, not backing down. He's stupid, but not stupid enough not to know why I'm here._

_"__Christian." He answers, crossing his arms across his chest._

_Tourists and market goers walk past us on both sides. I sweep my eyes over his frame. I don't see anything except a weak boy, a boy who can't figure out his own life and makes a habit out of coveting my wife. "I'm not going to explain why I'm here." I start in a muted tone. My voice, the anger within me radiates through my chest._

_"__You don't have to," he shakes his head and has the fucking audacity to laugh. Ass. Fucking laugh at me. Maybe I will hit him. He needs the smile wiped off his damn smug face. "It's obvious why you're here. The spy you sent to watch Ana and I reported back to you."_

_I clench my fists at my side. Ana's voice comes to me, her begging me not to hit him. He doesn't know how fortunate he is that I love my wife more than anything on earth. I won't hit him, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready to give him the verbal dressing down of his life. _

_"__Taylor did report back to me." A satisfied smile spreads over his face. "He reported back to me that my wife did not eat much at lunch and appeared stressed out after you left the lobby at Grey Publishing. He also reported that she vomited promptly after returning from lunch." His smile falls. That's right fucker. Feel that guilt you should be feeling. "I sent him to ensure the safety of my pregnant wife because I worry about her. I worry about her every fucking minute of the day. Do you know what that's like Mr. Rodriguez? I doubt it." I press an index finger into the center of his chest. "Anastasia Rose is my wife. My wife. She is carrying my child, my second child. She may be your friend, although for the fucking life of me I can't understand what she sees in you, but she is my wife, and you will stay away from her."_

_"__You can't tell Ana who to be friends with." What a smug little bastard. I would laugh in his face if I wasn't so monumentally pissed off. _

_"__No, I can't, but I can and will tell you to stay away from her. You need to disappear. Get your fucking life in order. I don't know how long that is going to take you and I don't give a shit either. You are not welcome back until you have your shit in order and decide to stop unloading on my wife. She was never with you and she never will be. And if you can't stop carrying the torch for her, that you do, then you need to disappear for good. Go home to your fiancé. Talk to your fiancé. Not my wife." I keep my voice menacingly low. There's no need for any public attention to be drawn to our confrontation. I prefer to take my victims without advertisement. _

_His stance and facial expression both tell me he wants to stand up to me. He's craving the courage to maintain his stance. Wisely he chooses to back down. He uncrosses his arms and reluctantly steps back, increasing the distance between us. Good choice, Rodriguez. I on the other hand stand stock still, piercing him with my eyes. Out of my peripheral vision I see Taylor standing off to the side behind me. _

_"__Do we understand each other, Mr. Rodriguez?" I shift my full attention back to the boy in front of me. _

_"__I don't think you've given me much of a choice." He tucks his hands in his front pockets. _

_"__Good," I straighten myself. "It appears we have reached an understanding," a forced understanding on his part. "I'll leave you to your work." The boy nods and turns his back on me. This isn't the last time I'll see him, that I'm sure of. I want Ana to be happy, she says he's her friend, but I will not tolerate him ever doing to her what he did this afternoon again. Next time I will hit him and there will be no one short of God that will be able to stop me. I watch his retreating back and think of Ana. She must be worried sick at this point. _

_"__Taylor, back to Grey Publishing," I need to get back to my Ana. _


	14. Chapter 14

I know I say this too often, but I can't say it enough. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love reading every single review, even the one who said it sounded just like a Twilight story line. I've never read Twilight, but considering 50 was a Twilight fanfic...I guess I should say...thank you? LOL I'm not really sure about that one. :)

Anyways...I've been writing pretty intensely over the past few days, so unless the need and full on inspiration strike me, I'm going to take tomorrow off from writing. I feel like my eyes my cross from staring at the computer screen so much. And I'm getting no where with reading Saving Poughkeepsie right now, and I'd really like to finish it so I can move on to the newest Alice Clayton book. But, I digress. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I will be back to writing Friday. Like I said, unless Christian and Ana start pushing me to write tomorrow.

Enjoy the new chapter for now!

**FOCUS ON THE TASK **at hand. That is my mantra. I repeat it to myself over and over again. Don't look at the clock. Don't think about what Christian is doing or what is being said between him and Jose. Focus on the task at hand, yes. The task at hand right now is my work and this meeting with Hannah and Claire. I manage to eat all of the peanut butter crackers in the first pack I have open along with finishing the entire can of ginger ale. Claire goes through her notes for mine and Hannah's calendars for next week. Hannah will be out on Wednesday, she has a doctor's appointment. Claire makes note and moves on.

"Do you have anything to add to your calendar, Ana?"

I peel the plastic wrapper off of my second pack of crackers. "I may work from home remotely on Monday, possibly Tuesday. It depends on how long Mr. Grey's business trip lasts."

"I'll make note of that." She writes on her iPad in her lap with her stylus. "You are both scheduled to meet with a prospective new author next Thursday at ten." Hannah and I both nod, looking down at our calendars. I finish my cracker sandwich in two bites. "You're both good with that?"

"Yes," Hannah and I answer in unison. "Do you have the symposium I am scheduled to attend at WSU on the schedule?" I ask as Claire scribbles something else down. Mentally I note to myself the need to begin working on my speech. The flight to Ireland should afford me a substantial amount of time to devote to it.

"I do. Is there anything you would like me to contact them about in your absence?"

"You've confirmed my agreement to speak?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, I will touch base with them early next week."

With everything settled I look up at the clock. Forty-five minutes have passed. Where is Christian? Dread forms in my gut, spreading through my body, and I feel my palms grow clammy. The longer he's gone the worse things may be. It's been so long since I've seen him as angry as he was when he left my office. Jose was wrong to say what he did. I know that. Why do I keep holding on to our friendship? The answer is simple. It's who I am, the peacekeeper. I don't like turmoil. I never have. I'll do anything to avoid it. Today I didn't though, I brought it on myself. I put myself in a situation that has ended badly.

Hannah, Claire, and I end our meeting just as I hear a knock on the conference room door. "Come in," I stand and quickly dust the cracker crumbs from my dress. Pregnant woman with peanut butter and cracker crumbs littering her chest and belly, now there's a picture of a distinguished CEO if I ever saw one. Please don't let whoever is at the door notice if I miss a crumb.

The door opens fully, revealing Christian. He's standing there in his gray suit and tie. Not a piece of hair is out of place on his head. If I weren't aware of the inner turmoil he must be feeling I would never suspect anything was going on. He's put together, his usual flawless, commanding, Christian Grey CEO self. He nods politely and greets both Hannah and Claire. I walk to him, not looking back to realize I've left my iPad and remaining two crackers on the conference room table. There are a million questions I want to ask him and then there are none at all. I want to hold him. I want to be held by him.

"I have food for you." He says opening the door to my office and directing me in. Spread across my desk is food. Meal is an understatement. My peanut butter crackers I have abandoned in the conference room are forgotten.

Christian opens the lids on the multiple dishes, revealing creamy tomato soup, a fresh Caesar salad with dressing on the side, and a generous slice of chocolate chip cheesecake. Two bottles of water set off to the side along with another bottle of ginger ale. I inhale the myriad of tempting aromas. What peanut butter crackers?

"You didn't eat your lunch." He begins and pulls my desk chair out for me, offering me a white linen napkin for my lap. I take it and feel tears pooling in my eyes. This man is too much. He gives me too much. He loves me too much. If I were to tell him either of those things he would deny both allegations. "You need to eat, Ana. It's not just you." His words do nothing to stop my threating sobs. They only encourage them.

"I've been so stupid today, Christian." My voice cracks and he's there again, on his knees, looking at me, and holding my hands in his. "I knew something was off with Jose when he came this morning. I never should have agreed to have lunch with him. I should have seen it coming. I hate myself for putting you in the situation that I have." I blink my eyes to clear my vision and he's there. Still kneeling, listening to my every word. "I was so angry with him for saying what he did. I thought that was over. I couldn't believe he was saying he still had feelings for me. How could I have been so naïve not to have seen it?"

"Ana…" His thumbs move over my knuckles. "You give so much. You trust so much. You're unyielding when you love someone, Anastasia. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Just one," I try for a small smile.

"One of many," he returns my small smile. "Your friend, again I am using that term loosely for the time being, took advantage of your heart. He was the one who created this situation, as you call it, not you. I've as much told him so." I question him with my eyes, not with my words, about what transpired between him and Jose. Understanding my unspoken question he answers me. "There were no physical blows delivered." Inwardly I let expel a sigh of relief. "I'm not that man anymore, Anastasia."

"I know you're not." I free one of my hands from his grasp and reach out to touch his face, feeling the beginnings of soft stubble beneath my fingertips.

"I could have been though. When I think of what he said to you and how upset you were. Then you becoming sick due to the unnecessary stress he inflicted upon you, I could have torn him from stem to stern and back again, but I didn't." He shakes his head; bringing himself back from the dark place he has drifting to. "You and Ted…" He cups my belly. "And this little one…You're worth so much more to me than a second of fury is."

Fresh tears threaten and I blink them back. "I don't want this drama, Christian. If Jose only wants to see me to bring his own personal drama into my life, then I don't want to see him."

"And you won't." I look at him puzzled. He's about to explain more of what was said between them. "I've told him to speak with is fiancé, not with you. He has been instructed to disappear, fall off of your grid until he gets his shit…"

"Stuff," I correct him, letting my eyes drift down to my bump.

His long fingers caress my belly, "stuff," he grins. "I've instructed him to get his _stuff _together before contacting you again. I don't care how long it takes him. He will not affect you the way he did today ever again."

I can't help the curiosity for what the other side of the exchange was, but I stifle that thought down. Truthfully, it does not matter what Jose's response was. He was in the wrong today and he deserves to know it. If Ray or Jose Senior knew about the stunt he just pulled he would have faced much harsher words than Christian delivered to him. Of that I can be sure.

"Now, I want you to turn around and eat your lunch."

"Yes, sir. Are you going back to work?"

"No, anything I need to finish before we depart tomorrow can be done from anywhere. I'd like to stay here and work with you, if that's alright?"

"You want to share my office with me for the remainder of the afternoon?" I sink my spoon into the bowl of soup.

"I want to share more with you for the remainder of the afternoon, Mrs. Grey, but just co habitation of your office space will have to do for now. At least until after you've eaten your lunch, albeit a late lunch, but it's still your lunch. Now eat." There's a salacious glint in his eyes.

Oh, yes…make up sex. Did we even fight? _Who cares!_ My inner goddess throws her arms up in animated exasperation. Yes, who cares, make up sex, or any kind of sex for that matter, with Christian Grey? I'll take it. "Yes, sir."


	15. Chapter 15

***I've been writing, but I just started two college classes and it has taken me away from my story a bit. I hope you all love the new chapter, I kind of do. ;)

"I need to go down to archives, I'll be back." I push my chair back away from my desk. Christian is sitting across from me and looks up from his laptop. He's pulled a chair up to the front of my desk and has been working there for the past hour. I stretch my arms above my head and roll my shoulders, working out the kinks in my muscles. I've been concentrating so hard on what I've been doing. It feels good to stand up and move around a bit.

"What do you need?" He moves to stand. "I'll go fetch it for you."

"I just need to reference something. I'll go, getting up and walking feels good."

"Yes, you've been working rather intensely on whatever it is you're doing."

"Mmmm…" I murmur my agreement and walk to the front of my desk. I stand on my tiptoes and link my arms around his neck.

Taking his cue from my up tilted face Christian brushes his lips over mine. "Your color is so much better now than it was earlier."

"It was the delicious food you brought me."

He touches my cheeks with the backs of his fingers. "Don't be long. I've enjoyed sharing your office with you this afternoon."

Looking into his eyes I forget all about the trails today brought. Christian's anxiety during the car ride this morning, lunch with Jose, and the aftermath, it all melts away. All that is left are Christian and me, and the promise of leaving for home soon to return to our little boy. "I won't be long." I confirm, coming back from my inner thoughts. He kisses me again. This kiss holds more than just the chaste brush of his lips. It holds the promise of something more passionate and breathtaking.

I read the spine of each book, carefully searching for the one I need. Hooking my index finger I pull the one I need from the expansive shelf and begin thumbing through it. I'm so absorbed in what I'm doing I fail to hear the archive room door open and close. I realize I'm no longer alone when I feel his warm breath on my neck, sense his unique scent, and hear his whispered words at my ear.

"Did you find what you needed?" Such a simple, logical, and mundane question, yet the way he says it asks it to me tells me the truth of why he's here. He's not here to inquire about the book I came looking for.

"Yes," I turn the page. I swear the thin paper trembles between my fingers.

Lifting my sweater dress, Christian catches the band of my leggings with his thumbs and peels them down my body, just far enough to give him the access he wants. The sweep of cool air against my bare backside tells me that my panties disappeared with my leggings.

"Christian! The door…" I panic. The last thing in the world I would ever want would be to be caught in an intimate moment with my husband, especially at work.

"Is locked," he finishes. Why did I ever doubt that he would ensure the door was secured? "I told you I wanted to share more than your office with you this afternoon, Mrs. Grey." He traces the outer shell of my ear with his tongue and I nearly let go of the book I'm holding. "I am a man of my word." He snakes an arm around my waist. Splaying his hand over my belly he protects me from the hard book shelf in front of me. His other hand is already preoccupied with what is below my waist line. His hand finds the apex of my thighs. He begins to draw circles on my clit with his thumb. The book makes to tumble on the floor, but I tighten my grasp and catch it. "Don't drop the book."

Four words. So. Hot. How can this man make one command melt me all the to my inner core?

I clasp the open book to my chest to secure it in my arms. I. Must. Not. Drop. The. Book. My inner goddess has on her cat eye glasses, a plaid mini skirt, and a white button down shirt. The shirt has the top three buttons undone. She's gone into full on naughty librarian mode.

Christian dips two fingers inside my sex. I bite my bottom lip and do my best to subdue a moan. "Quiet," he admonishes. He runs the tip of his tongue from my ear to my shoulder, tracing a line down the side of my neck. I'm so glad I opted to wear my hair up today. Even though while I was dressing this morning I would never have imagined in my wildest dreams that my afternoon at work would turn into this, an illicit rendezvous with my husband in the archive room.

His fingers move, massaging me, and stirring my desire. I spread my legs as far as I can, considering the restriction of my half on garments. I want to move with the rhythm Christian is setting. "Are you riding my hand, Anastasia?"

"Yes…" I half whisper. "Christian, it feels so good."

His lips spread into a smile against my shoulder. "Do you want your employees to hear you? Do you want them to know I have you pressed against this bookshelf with my fingers in your sex?"

"No."

"You have to stay quiet then." His voice is so even…so controlled. How does he maintain his composure? I know he's affected by what he's doing to me. I can feel his erection pressing into my hip. I shudder. He grazes his long fingers over the spot he knows will drive me out of my mind. "Do you want to come?"

"No," I gasp for air. My throat is going dry. I'm breathing heavily, trying not to scream. I cannot come. If I do I'm afraid everyone will hear me. That would result in the single most embarrassing moment of my life. I press my lips together and swallow a cry.

"Why?" Dear God, Christian. Please stop questioning me. I don't think I can answer another question. "And more importantly, is it up to you if you come, Mrs. Grey?"

I turn my head to the side, still clinging to the book in my arms. I have a death grip on it. He kisses my cheek. "I don't think I can be quiet." I swallow before answering his last question. "No, it's not up to me."

"You can be quiet, baby. Control. It's all about control. Control your vocalization while I control your body and your pleasure. You are mine. Your body is mine. Your pleasure is mine." I mewl out an incoherent response, steeling myself for the ecstasy to come. "Do you want them to hear you come?"

"No."

"Do you want your employees to know you have coated my fingers and palm in your arousal?"

"No."

Fuck. Hot.

He flicks his fingers suddenly and I come apart in his hands. With my eyes locked on his I come. My orgasm runs up my spine and out my limbs. I swear I feel it in my fingertips and in my toes. My moans and whimpers are all silent. They are internal. My mouth is open and I'm not even sure I'm breathing. When Christian touches his lips to mine he commands me to take a breath. No, I wasn't breathing. My breath was lost with the rest of me, floating in an orgasmic bliss. I take a deep breath and blow it out. Slowly he brings me back down to the archive room. He sinks to his knees and moves me. Holding my hips he directs me to step back. He's in front of me. I can barely see him over my bump. I know what he's going to do.

"Christian, remember what Dr. Greene cautioned…"

He kisses my sensitive skin. "I will take care of you."

Careful not to let any breath escape he runs his tongue where his fingers just were. One, two, three, licks from his tongue and I feel my panties and leggings being pulled back up. My head lolls forward, my chin resting on my chest. He stands and I look up at him. He removes a white handkerchief from his pocket and what he does next nearly melts my panties right back off. As if he has just eaten the most delectable meal he dabs the corners of his mouth and runs his tongue over his lips. Oh. Fuck. A sinfully, naughty smile graces his face. The look alone, there are no words.

"Carry on, Mrs. Grey. I'll see you back in your office." He raises an eyebrow at me and bows chivalrously before turning and leaving me in the room alone. I try to gather my wits before I run into Claire, Hannah, or any other employee for that fact, in the hall.

**THE REMAINDER OF OUR **professional co habitation for the afternoon is much more restrained. Christian continues working opposite me at my desk while I take care of last minute things before leaving for the day. By the time five o'clock arrives I am quite confident in being away from work for a few days. I have helped Hannah to feel at ease too with any extra responsibilities she will be carrying in my short absence. This will be a good dry run for her. It will help prepare her for my maternity leave. Christian helps to pack my things for me and together we go to the lobby where Taylor is waiting. Idyll I think to myself how nice it has been sharing my workspace with my husband today. My subconscious and inner goddess both lose their minds to the gutter instantly. I scold them. Yes, that was enjoyable, but there is more to my thoughts than just that. Up until today I never thought I could share a workspace with my husband. I'm sure most spouses would not enjoy sharing both the personal and professional sides of their lives with each other. At least that is what I imagine to be true. Somehow it worked for us today, though. It could have been a fluke, but there was something to it. Something that just felt right.

**MY BABY BOY'S SWEET **voice beckons to me from the front hall. He's nearby; I can hear him chatting with Gail. She says something to him in response. Christian closes the front door behind us and the sound of the door closing alerts Ted of our arrival. I hear him calling out to us. On running feet he enters the hall and throws himself in Christian's arms. Watching the two of them meld together I recall all of Christian's worries this morning. They are gone now. Healed and subdued by the love he shares with his son.

Ted breaks away from his daddy and reaches out to me. "Mommy, wuv. Mommy, tiss." He says and I take him from Christian. He props his little bottom on top of his baby sister. "Mommy, siter, me?"

Christian's eyes lock with mine. He nods his confirmation and I smile at Teddy. "Yes, Teddy bear, Mommy is going to give you a sister." A brief flash of a picture plays in my mind. A tiny baby girl swaddled in pink blankets resting in the arms of my copper haired little boy, the image is pure bliss. Watching Christian's face I think he's picturing the same thing in his mind's eye. Teddy kisses my lips with an exaggerated kiss and wriggles his way out of my arms. His little feet are off and running again. Christian and I follow him.

In the great room, where he has obviously been playing, there are toys scattered everywhere. Gail is bent over, tiding up from the tornado that is Theodore Raymond Grey. "Good evening, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." She smiles with an armful of toys. "Mrs. Windham has your dinner for you, whenever you are ready to eat."

"Thank you Gail."

She nods her head in Ted's direction. He is carrying a new toy in his arms, one that I have not seen before. "I hope you don't mind. I bought that for him. Every child who is going to be a big brother or sister should have one. At least that was always my mother's motto."

Ted cradles the baby doll in his arms with great care. The doll is dressed in a simple green sleep outfit. Gail's gesture is a simple but amazing one. Her love for my little boy never goes unnoticed. "I don't mind at all. Thank you, Gail." She watches Ted for a beat longer then takes her armload of toys up to his room.

"Mommy, shhhhhhh…" He presses a finger to his lips. "Daddy, shhhhhh…" There is a small white baby bottle sitting on the coffee table. He picks it up and puts it to the dolls mouth. "Baby, milk." He says and begins to pretend that he is feeding his new baby doll.

I look to Christian and there is a multitude of emotion playing out across his face. He's remembering something. I touch his hand, linking his fingers with mine. He breaks his stare from our son and looks down at me. "Grace gave me a baby when Mia came to live with us. I hadn't thought of that in years." I imagine Grace presenting Christian with a doll to prepare him for the arrival of baby Mia. Surely he loved the doll as much as he loved his baby sister when she came to live with the Grey's. "I loved that doll; I carried it everywhere with me."

Still cradling his doll in his arms, Teddy sits on the floor. "Daddy, baby?" He holds his doll out to Christian, asking him if he would like to hold it.

Christian and I sit on the floor. Teddy hands his doll to Christian before climbing onto my lap. Like the natural father I knew he would be, Christian cradles the small doll in his arms. "Baby tiss, Daddy." Honoring his son's request he kisses the top of the dolls head. Teddy wriggles around to face me and presses his own kiss to my bump. "Tiss, siter."

I comb my fingers through his unruly hair. This is it, a picture of our not so distant future. Teddy in my arms and our baby daughter in Christian's, no longer just a family of three, we will be a family of four.


	16. Chapter 16

***This is shorter than I'd like, especially considering how long its been since I posted, but I wanted to give you all something. I hope to have more up soon. Please know that I am writing every chance I get. Life has just been busy. Even when my fingers are not typing my mind is at work. If only I could write every time my mind was writing, then I'd be in business. :)

**THROUGH THE SPEAKER OF **the baby monitor Christian's lullaby to Ted soothes me to sleep. I'm trying so hard to fight. Trying to keep my eyes open but I can't. My lids close and I pry them open again. I'm not even dressed for bed. Lying on the bed I have a towel wrapped around me. I couldn't resist lying down to listen to Christian's song. I should get up. I should get dressed. My limbs feel heavier and heavier. I cannot move. I want to sleep. I give over to the sensation and drift seamlessly into slumber.

"Baby…" A warm hand touches my bare arm. "Ana…baby…wake up…" The hand gently jostles me. A kiss touches my shoulder and the words are closer to my ear now. "Come, Ana. Let me dress you. You can't sleep in this damp towel, you'll catch cold."

I blink my eyes open. It feels like I've been asleep for hours, but I know I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes. My blinking blue eyes find Christian. He's kneeling on the floor beside the bed holding my blue satin nightdress. "There you are," he smiles and kisses my lips. "Sit up." I do as he says. He removes the towel from my body and casts it to the floor. I've only a second to think about the chill against my naked skin before the satin is gliding over my head and over me.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep." I mumble. He guides me to lie back down and tugs the covers over me. Oh, I'm so comfortable. Soft, warm, and plush, the blankets cocoon me. I sink down into the bed.

"Why are you sorry?" He's still on his knees. He brushes my hair out of my face with his fingers.

"I wanted to reciprocate for what you gave me this afternoon." The archive room… I beg my libido to stand up, but my inner goddess is nowhere to be found. I'm too tired. I cover a yawn with my hand.

Christian smiles softly. Leaning forward he presses a kiss to my forehead. "There will be time for that later. For now, sleep my beautiful girl."

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I flutter my eyes open. They are threatening to close again. Between blinks I notice his bare chest.

"Right now, Mrs. Grey." He answers. "I had only to take care of you first."

My bedside lamp flips off darkening the room. I feel Christian leave my side only to feel the bed beside me dip a second later. His arms find me and pull me so that my back is flush with his front. He covers our daughter with one hand and folds his other with one of mine. There are no more words between us, as we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Teddy's eyes could not be any brighter and bigger. He is in awe. He begins waving his toy plane excitedly in the air. Pointing a finger he exclaims over and over again from his car seat between Christian and me that he sees a plane. I hear Taylor chuckle along with Christian and me. He pulls the SUV to a stop on the tarmac.

"Do you see Daddy's plane?" I try to unbuckle my excited boy's straps. He's going to have to be held onto once he is free from the confines of the vehicle, or his eager little feet are going to run all over the tarmac.

"Daddy, pane! Daddy, pane!"

Christian lifts Ted from his seat. "It's Mommy's plane too."

I laugh at the absurdity of the thought and raise an eyebrow at Christian. "No matter how long we've been married I will never become used to the idea of having a plane."

"Well you do have one."

"Mommy, pane too?" Teddy's head turns around. It takes me a second to realize he's looking for another plane.

Christian catches on and kisses his cheek. "Mommy and Daddy share a plane."

"No. Teddy, pane." With a determined pout of his face he jerks his toy plane to his chest indicating that he has no desire to share his plane.

"Yes, that is your plane my little, Teddy bear." I reassure him and lean down to retrieve my purse just as Taylor opens my door for me. Stepping out into the sunny Seattle morning I muse to myself that the next time I am outside I will breathing in the very early morning Ireland air.

**A DARK SKY GREETS **us in Belfast. After nearly an entire day spent on the plane I am glad to have unmoving ground beneath my feet again. Taylor, I swear the man never stops working, is off the plane and speaking with the driver of the car that is waiting for us nearby. I curl a sleeping Ted against my body and fidget with the blanket I have covering him. Strands of my hair swirl in the cold wind and plaster themselves against my mouth. I sputter them away. The dark colored car pulls closer to where I am standing and I see Taylor is now driving it.

Christian finishes his conversation with the pilot, and he pulls me to his side protecting me from the wind. "I'm sorry baby. There were some things I had to take care of." He rubs his hand on my arm to warm me. "Look, Taylor's brought the car. Let me get you and Ted inside."

The car comes to a stop and Ted and I are ushered inside. There is a car seat waiting for Ted in the middle of the backseat. Careful not to wake him I buckle him in safely. Taylor exits the car and helps to load our luggage. With everything, I think, taken care of we make our way to our hotel.

**CLEAD LINES AND ANGLES**, a perfect rectangle of glass and white stone. The Fitzwilliam Hotel sits in the heart of down Belfast. Even at night I appreciate its grandeur. Christian never stays anywhere that is not at the height of style and comfort. Our room is the penthouse, of course. I would never have expected anything less. We leave Taylor to go to his own room in the lobby and are escorted by two hotel staff up to the top floor. Christian refuses the hotel's offer of a private butler to be at our service. He's brought Taylor with him and will not be requiring their butler. How did I land into this world? After all the time that has passed I still cannot believe this is my life. Moments like this make me want to pinch myself.

"I hope you'll find our accommodations agreeable, Mr. Grey." The one man says to Christian. He smiles kindly at me, but all of his attention is focused on Christian. I think I see dollar signs in the man's eyes. He's imagining the large tip he's about to receive.

"I'm sure I will." Christian answers him shortly. Biting my lip I stifle back a laugh. Christian knows what is on his mind.

The staff places our luggage throughout our room according to Christian's directions. The word room is an understatement. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full sized living area, dining area, and a half kitchen, this is not a hotel room. It's an apartment. The cream colored walls are illuminated by two buffet lamps in the dining area and two more on tables in the living area. The room is dominated by a L-shaped gray sofa, a black square coffee table, and two cream chairs. Gray, cream, brown and sparse dots of sea foam green color the room. The green can be found in pillows and the dining room chairs. Judging by the sumptuous opulence of what I've seen so far the bedrooms have to be exquisite. _And the bathrooms_, my inner goddess raises her head from her jet lagged slumber. Yes, well…if my baby boy allows us to we'll have to enjoy some adult time during our stay at the Fitzwilliam Hotel penthouse.

Teddy lifts his head from my shoulder. Blinking his sleepy eyes he takes in his new surroundings. "Mommy, home?"

"No, baby boy, we're not home. We're in Ireland at a grand hotel."

Christian sees the staff out and from the smiles on their faces I believe they have collected the tip they were hoping for. He closes the door behind them. Outside the large windows the city of Belfast is fast asleep. Teddy wriggles down from my arms and meets Christian halfway across the room.

"Daddy, no home." He confirms to Christian. He rubs his eyes and places his head on Christian's shoulder.

"I think our little traveler is still tired." I stroke my fingers through Ted's copper locks.

"The sun will rise soon enough and I think we are all still tired."

I couldn't agree with him more. As beautiful as this room is all I really want to see right now is the bed. There will be plenty of time to explore the city and take everything in after I've slept.

With his head resting on a pillow between Christian and me, Teddy snuggles down to sleep. There are two bedrooms, but I cannot imagine leaving Ted in a room all by himself in a strange place. I want him with me and I know Christian feels the same. He never even offered for Ted to sleep anywhere except in the bed with us.

"Thank you for coming with me, Ana." The lights are out and I can just make out his profile in the dark.

The sweet sound of Ted's yawn sounds between us and his toes wriggle against my belly. I think he's already asleep. "I want to be where you are, Christian." I whisper.

"That's all I want too." Searching our hands find one another on Ted's pajama covered tummy. I link my fingers with Christian's. "Will you work all day?"

"Most of the day I suspect. Taylor will be at your disposal, though. He knows the city well and will accompany you should you wish to go somewhere."

"How does Taylor know his way around here so well?"

"He has family here in Belfast. Once I have returned from work he will be going to visit with them."

I can't expect Taylor to be my personal driver when he as family he could be visiting. I would feel awful knowing I was occupying his time like that. "You can give him the day off. I don't have to go anywhere. Ted and I will stay here."

"Even if you do stay here Taylor will still be close by. You may as well make the most of the day and enjoy your time while I am working."

I should have known to expect that. We are in an unfamiliar place. Christian would never leave me on my own under these circumstances. "Okay."

"Good." He props himself up and his elbow and leans over to kiss me. "Now, get some sleep. No matter how much sleep we've had," he kisses our son's forehead, "our son will be up when the sun is up."

I smile and kiss Ted's cheek. "You know him well, Daddy."


	17. Chapter 17

***I had a reader ask me to clarify what I meant by what Dr. Greene said. I talked about it during the scene in the archive room. I was referring to that she cautioned them against oral sex during pregnancy. If air gets into the vagina it can introduce bacteria and cause an infection. Of course, our Mr. Grey, master that he is, has everything under control and is able to care for Ana efficiently.***

**AS PREDICTED OUR SON **is up at the first light of day. "Mommy, up…up…up…" He singsongs to himself, and I feel the sheets shifting before a tiny hand is placed on my cheek. "Mommy, up…up…up…" He sings again. Oh, just a few more minutes.

I cover his hand with mine. "Shhhhh…" I try to soothe him. Maybe he'll lie back down. I don't dare open my eyes. If I do I am guaranteed that he won't go back to sleep. His little body slips back down next to mine. Yes! Success! He's going back to sleep. Mentally I pat myself on the back. Job well done, Ana, you've convinced your energetic toddler to go back to sleep. Christian will have to be up soon for his meeting, but at least we can enjoy a few more minutes of sleep.

My hopes are dashed not more than five minutes later. I'm drifting back to sleep when the sheets are pulled again, this time in the opposite direction. "Daddy, up…up…up…" Oh no, he's given up on me and is now trying to wake Christian. I decidedly give up and open my eyes. The pale light of dawn seeps in through the space between the wall and the heavy curtains covering the windows. Ted, his back to me, places a hand on Christian's scruffy cheek. "Daddy," he says again, louder this time. "Up…up…up…" His patience from earlier is dwindling.

Slowly, so as not to be noticed by the insistent little boy between us, I move a leg under the covers and hook it around one of Christian's. He's awake. He runs his free foot up and down my calf. My body responds with a shiver down my spine. If only there wasn't a little boy between us. I bite back a giggle as he tickles me with his toes. Ted is still unaware of the fact that we are awake. He turns his head to look at me and I quickly shut my eyes, enjoying the game Christian and I are playing with him.

Giving up Ted flops back down on his pillow. His warm breath is on my face. "Mommy!" He calls out in frustration and I open my eyes. He's staring directly at me with a look of determination. "Mommy, up. Mommy, nack."

"Good morning, Teddy bear." I offer him a kiss with my lips puckered. I am rewarded with a sweet and slobbery baby kiss. "Are you hungry?" He nods his head and sits back up.

"Daddy, no up?" Holding his hands up, he shrugs his shoulders and looks over to Christian. I laugh at the adorable gesture. A little man stuck in the body of a toddler. His personality is animated with so many different dispositions, mercurial just like his father. Christian opens his eyes. "Daddy, up!" Ted claps his hands and gives Christian a good morning kiss to match the one he gave me.

**THE REMNANTS OF BREAKFAST **are left on the dining room table and the toys that accompanied us to Northern Ireland are already dotting the living area. What was an orderly, crisp, and pristine room of luxury is quickly turning into Teddy's play land. The square coffee table is a runway for planes and the chocolate brown geometric shapes in the carpet are serving as parking lots and roadways for cars and trucks. How one little boy can manage to add his messy stamp on a place so quickly I'll never know, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Complete with all the necessary sound effects a second plane takes flight around the room from the coffee table. "He seems to have made himself right at home." I turn from where I am standing beside the dining table with my cup of tea. Christian is standing behind me watching our son play. He's dressed in a navy suit, light blue dress shirt, and a light blue silk tie. I have to catch my breath and remind myself to swallow my tea instead of choking on it.

Catching my gape Christian smirks devilishly. "Like what you see, Mrs. Grey?"

My tea cup is placed back on its saucer. The move is automatic. I don't even think about it as my hand completes the compulsory motion. It is essential to free both of my hands, so that I can touch Christian with them. "I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word, Mr. Grey." I let my hands rest on his chest, appreciating the fine silk of his tie. "I like this tie."

"Me too, it matches your eyes." I shift my gaze from where I have been watching my fingers. He's looking down at me. "Powder blue," he breathes brushing his fingers over my cheek bones. The sounds of trucks driving and planes landing behind me fade away. Although I'm still aware of our toddler spectator I'm nearly completely lost in Christian and his words.

"I'd like to see it around my wrists." I say boldly. My body, like the shrewd entity that it is, responds to my request. Not yet, internally I scold my over eagerness. We are not alone and won't have the opportunity to be any time soon. If anticipation is the key to seduction, which Christian says it is, then I am being seduced big time. My anticipation is off the charts.

"That can be arranged. We aim to please." My eyelids flutter closed as he leans in to kiss my lips. He lets his mouth linger on mine allowing me to savor the taste of him. He nips my bottom lip between his teeth and I quell a whimper. We are not alone. We are not alone. I curve my body, melting against him. Still dressed in my pajamas while kissing my delicious suit clad husband, _oh my_.

"Beep, beep! Vrrrrrmmmm….Beep! Beep! Mommy, big tuck." Four plastic wheels drive over my barefoot. Both Christian and I break the kiss with laughter. We separate and look down at the smiling cherub face that is looking back up at us. I can just see his grin over my bump and it's adorable. "Beep…beep…" He pretends to honk his trucks horn again and moves along. Crawling back to the carpet space where he has all of his other trucks parked.

"Thwarted again by our son," Christian pulls me back into his arms.

"He seems to have a knack for that."

"Mmmmmm…that he does, but he will have to sleep tonight."

"Yes, he will."

The doorbell chimes through the room. "That'll be Taylor. I have to be going."

"Go, Mr. Grey. Amass another gigantic acquisition for your already prosperous empire."

"Oh, baby, I fully intend too." There's a glint in his gray eyes. Mr. Christian Grey, powerful CEO, master of my entire world, and everything beyond my world is in full force. It's so sexy. "And when I return we shall celebrate my procurement."

"I'm looking forward to the celebration already." I smile and his straightens his tie, highlighting my anticipation of what my night will entail.

"Laters, baby." He kisses me once more, kisses our son, and then is out the door.

I gather Ted in my arms and go to stand at one of the large windows. When I see their car I point to it. "There goes Daddy, Ted, wave to him." Even though I am sure Christian can't see us Ted and I wave any way. Ted keeps waving until the car is out of sight. Taylor will be returning to pick us up for a day out after he drops Christian at Harland & Wolff. Well, what is currently Harland & Wolff; it will soon be part of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. "Shall we have a bath?" I ask my little boy.

"Baff," he nods his head in agreement and I tickle his tummy all the way to the bathroom.

**WHEN TAYLOR ASKS ME **what I would like to see in the city I give him the freedom to take me wherever he would like to as our tour guide. I've never set foot in Northern Ireland before. I've only ever been on the island for refueling on my way to France, and on that occasion Christian and I never left the plane. Fortunately the weather is cooperative. I find the climate to be much like Seattle's. At least in the short time I've been here.

Taylor insists that my first stop should be Titanic Belfast. One look at the gleaming, silver, structure with sharp corners jutting out of each side, and I am mesmerized. The outside is nothing to behold after I've toured the museum, though. Ted sits happily in his stroller allowing me the freedom to indulge in reading each plaque and taking in every aspect of the exhibits. He points to the fish and various sea creatures when we see the footage from where the wreckage lies under the sea. A somber mood washes over me. The sadness is almost too much even one hundred years later, but I can't help my smile when Ted wriggles in his seat pretending to swim like a fish.

After the museum and lunch Taylor drives us a bit out of the city to see Carrickfergus Castle. Surrounded by a combination of water and green grass the castle is astounding. Strong and stately, built of gray stone the castle dominates the land around it. I could live here. The romantic English literature loving student in me is in awe. My subconscious is dressed in her finest medieval garb and is listening intently to every word out of the tour guides mouth. I feel a pang of sadness wishing I could share this with Christian and wonder how he is day is going. I wonder if he's seen the sights I am seeing today. He probably has.

A full morning and afternoon leaves me with a tired little boy. He rubs his eyes in his car seat. "Would you like to see anything else, Mrs. Grey?" Taylor starts the car and I have to flick my eyes right after looking left. I'll never get used to the driver's side of the car being on the wrong side.

"I think back to the hotel, Taylor."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulls away from the castle and as I watch it disappearing through the back windshield I know I want to visit more of these majestic places. There's so much history steeped in this part of the world. I want to take it all in.

I let my head fall back and close my eyes. Maybe Ted has the right idea. A nap sounds like a rather good idea right now. Taylor turns the music up in the car, an orchestral piece flows through the air, it's peaceful. The peace is interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I answer it in the hope that it is Christian.

"Ana," not the voice I was expecting, but I smile just the same.

"Hi, Mom."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in Ireland?" What? I sit up. My eyes are wide open now. "I had to find out from your maid. I called the house and Ms. Windham told me you and Christian had set off for Ireland for the weekend. Why didn't you tell me?" Her mood sounds light, but I can hear the true meaning behind her voice. She's annoyed.

"It was kind of a last minute decision, Mom. Christian was going on business and asked for Ted and me to come along with him. I wasn't planning to at first."

"You have Ted with you?"

"Yes," I smile and look over to my now sleeping little boy.

"Where are you staying?"

"We're in Northern Ireland, Belfast actually."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure, the weekend maybe. I think we're flying back on Sunday. It's just a short trip."

I can't help but feel guilty for not thinking to tell my mother that we were going to be in Europe. She's still in Paris, or at least that was my last account of her physical coordinate. I cannot keep up with what she's doing anymore. One day she is in Las Vegas and the next day she is in Paris. Okay, maybe that's exaggerating the situation a bit, but still, I never know with her. I have yet to figure out the makeup of her situation with Bob too. He doesn't appear to mind being led on, and cheated on by her. She's still seeing Everett, I know it. I'm not a fool. She thinks she's leaving me in the dark on all of this. I am anywhere but in the dark. I've seen these circumstances before, only they are much clearer to understand now as a grown woman. When I was a child she could hide things from me. Not so much anymore.

"Oh," she sounds disappointed. "I wish I would have known. I'm sure I could have arranged to see you."

"So, you're still in Paris?"

"Paris, Lyon, Marseille," She says each city's name with a French accent. "You name it; Everett has shown me nearly every corner of France. He wants to take me to Geneva next."

I want to tell her that Geneva is in Switzerland, but I don't. "So you're in Paris?" I ask my question again.

"For now, yes, though I would have been in Belfast this weekend if I would have known that you would be there. How is my little grandson doing and didn't you have a doctor's appointment this week?"

I want to tell my mother in person that I am having a girl. _When will you have that chance?_ My subconscious asks and she's right. My mother is too busy jet setting between France and the United States. _Not to mention between two different men, _another snarky but true observation from my subconscious.

"He's doing great, Mom. He's growing so fast. Yes, I did have a doctor's appointment. It went well." I brush a lock of Ted's hair across his forehead. He looks perfect when he sleeps. He is perfect all the time but especially when he sleeps.

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"I did, I'm having a girl."

My mother squeals on the other end. I have to pull my phone away from my ear for a second to protect my eardrum. "That's wonderful, Ana! Pink. Pink. Pink. I'm going to buy her lovely things from Paris in pink." I smile, genuinely happy. My mother loves, she loves deeply. She just has a weird way of showing her love sometimes.

Taylor pulls the car to a stop in front of the Fitzwilliam Hotel. "Listen, Mom I've got to run."

"Okay, call me soon."

"I will, Mom. Bye."

"Bye, baby girl." From the sound of her voice as she says her good byes I know she's floating on air with the knowledge that she is going to have a granddaughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's a new chapter for you all. I've had a few readers write and ask me if I'm on pinterest or if I'm on twitter. I'm on both. On pinterest I'm ktscarlett1982 because I use it not under my fanfic name. I recently changed my twitter account to my fanfic name. You can find me on twitter as newgirl3366. If you'd like to connect with me there, please do.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

_Christian's POV_

**_"_****_SHE'S STILL NOT ANSWERING _**_her phone." I pace the length of the conference room for the fifth time. Glancing out the window at downtown Belfast I cannot let go of the anxiety I am feeling until I hear her voice. I expected to be gone all day, which I have been and still am. I had hoped I would have had a second to check in with Ana before now. I look down at my watch, its after four I haven't heard her voice since I left this morning. "What time did you say you saw her last?" There are fourteen chairs in this room and I cannot sit down in one of them until I know Ana is okay. My imagination is running away with me. Am I letting my agitation from the situation I am currently in turn into irrationality where Anastasia is concerned? Probably…more than likely…yes. Yes, dammit, I know I am. _

_"__I saw Mrs. Grey and Ted to the penthouse at two this afternoon, sir." _

_"__And you were with them until that very moment?"_

_"__Yes, sir, like you asked I took them to see some of the local tourist attractions and returned them safely back. I have not left the Fitzwilliam and will not until you have returned back."_

_It was only two hours ago, Grey, be fucking reasonable. I cannot be fucking reasonable. Anastasia is not answering her phone and I've been trying to reach her for thirty minutes now. "Taylor, I won't be leaving here for at least another two hours. This transaction is taking longer than I'd expected. These old bastards are putting up one hell of a fight in this sell. Would you please check on Mrs. Grey for me?" I am glad for the temporarily empty conference room. My purchase would not be any easier if my opinions on the seller were public knowledge._

_I hear the sound of an elevator door pinging in the background on Taylor's end. "I'm already at the penthouse door, sir." This is why I employ Jason Taylor. He follows my orders before I even give them to him. "Mr. Grey, I've rang the bell twice and there's no answer."_

_"__Do you have the key?"_

_"__Yes, sir."_

_"__Go inside please."_

_"__Yes, sir. Mr. Grey, the main room is empty."_

_"__Do you see her personal belongings anywhere in sight?"_

_"__Mrs. Grey's coat and purse are tossed over one of the couches." Taylor speaks in a hushed tone. _

_"__Do you see her phone anywhere?"_

_There's a pause on Taylor's end before he speaks. I presume he is searching for Ana's phone. "Yes, Mr. Grey. Her phone is resting on the dining table." Overreacting, that is exactly what I'm doing. No wonder Ana is not answering her phone, she cannot hear it ringing. I look at my watch again. Ted should be waking from his afternoon nap soon. That is where she is, with him. Why did I not think of that as a possibility in the first place? Because I thought this deal would be done and signed by now, that's why. "Is there anything else you would like for me to do, Mr. Grey?"_

_"__No, Taylor. That will be all, thank you. Please stay at the Fitzwilliam until I return. I will take a cab back to the hotel."_

_"__As you wish, sir."_

**_THE SUN IS SETTING _**_by the time I finally achieve the goal I set out to attain nearly ten hours ago. Harland and Wolff is no more, with my signature, Grey Enterprises Holdings Incorporated owns what was once their company. I have five hundred new employees under my command and one hundred and fifty years of experience in the field at my fingertips. The cold evening air of Belfast fills my lungs when I step outside. The power of what I've acquired expands in my chest. While longer than I expected it to be, the day has been gratifying. If my life today was still what it was a few years ago I would be leaving her to go out. I would be celebrating what I've conquered with a drink, but that was before Anastasia. I step out to hail a cab and open the door to climb in when one stops. "The Fitzwilliam Hotel," I tell the driver. No going out for drinks this evening. Maybe I'll have a glass of wine at the hotel, but what I really want is to kiss my wife and play with my son. I shake my head as the cab driver carries me back to the hotel. My life has changed so much. _

**_STILL QUIET GREETS ME _**_upon entering the penthouse. I had expected laughter and the uproar of my busy son, but there is nothing. Not a single sound to be heard. Ana's things are still where Taylor described them to be. Her coat and purse slung haphazardly over the back of the sofa. Her shoes and Ted's are lined up neatly by the front door. Slowly I turn the handle to the bedroom door and open it. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dark. When they do I stand stock still and take in what is before me. Cradled to Ana's sleeping body is my sleeping son. In the dark I can see his head is resting on her pillow. One of his tiny hands touches her breast for comfort. She has her arms held around him. My life. They are both my life. _

_I sit on the cushioned bench at the end of the bed and just watch them. Their breaths are synchronized, their chests rising and falling at the same time. I want to reach out and touch them both, but I don't. Teddy's toes wriggle under the covers against Ana's pregnant belly. She sighs in her sleep and one of her hands moves to hold our daughter. I sit for I'm not sure how long; mesmerized by the simple beauty of my Ana and the way she loves even in her sleep. _

_"__Christian," her sleepy voice calls my name. The mellifluousness stirs the otherwise noiseless room. _

_"__Yes, baby." I move, crawling up the bed. I want to touch her. I find her hand on her belly and hold it. I feel the subtle movement of my daughter inside Ana's body. Ana presses my hand to the spot. We're still and quiet, both of us savoring the moment. _

_"__I didn't hear you come in." Ana speaks when the kicks stop._

_"__I tried not to wake you."_

_"__You didn't. What time is it?" She rubs her eyes and turns her head, trying to see the numbers on the alarm clock on the table beside her._

_"__After six."_

_"__Oh my, I've been sleeping for nearly four hours."_

_"__You had a busy day from what I understand, and then there's jet lag too." _

_She yawns. "I suppose I should wake this little man up if we have any hope of sleeping later." I watch as my son flexes his fingers where they are resting on Ana's breast. It seems like only yesterday he was so small and nursing from her. _

_"__I'll go order our dinner." I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss it. "What would you like?"_

_"__Anything you choose will be fine. I'll see if I can rouse our son from his sleep."_

Ana's POV

**VIGOR AND PASSION CHARACTERIZE **Christian's intonation as he tells me about his day. The final purchase of the company was not an easy one, but he achieved what he set out to achieve. From what he tells me it was for a good price too. I listen intently even though it's all Greek to me. I could care less about the zeros behind the price. The only thing that matters to me is how thrilled Christian is. He's like a child coming home from school with all high marks on his report card.

"Enough about my day," he says standing up from the dining table. He pulls my chair out for me and leads me to the sitting area where Ted is already gearing up to play with his toys. "Tell me how your day was. What did you do today?" He sits cross legged on the floor in front of where I am sitting, resting his back against the L shaped gray sofa. Ted takes this as a cue that Christian wants to engage in his play and hands him a blue truck, which Christian begins driving along the surface of the coffee table.

I tuck my feet under my body and pull one of the throw pillows onto my lap. "We started our morning at the Titanic museum."

"Big tish, Daddy." Ted interjects with what his favorite part of the museum was.

"They had fish at the museum?" Christian looks back at me in question.

I answer him with a giggle. "There was a part of the exhibit where they played footage of the wreckage. He enjoyed seeing the fish swimming around under the ocean." Knowing we are talking about him, Ted throws what can only be described as a patented Christian Grey flirtatious smile over his shoulder at us. Oh my heavens, what am I going to do with this little boy? He's going to be quite the ladies' man someday. Good thing I have years ahead of me to prepare for that day. My heart is not ready for it yet, and I don't think it will be anytime in the near future either. "We had lunch and then went to Carrickfergus Castle. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, I've been to both attractions. It's been years since, but I have seen them."

"It was beautiful." I marvel at the memory in my mind.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"We're staying another day? I thought we would fly back tomorrow."

"I think we can manage one more day here in Ireland. What would you like to do?" He's eyes are dancing with delight. I think he already knew the answer to his question before he asked it. This man knows me so well, like the cover of his favorite book. _You are his favorite book_, my inner goddess reminds me. _ Mmmmm…so I am…and I love the way he turns my pages._ I shift in my seat on the sofa. _No going there yet_, Ted is still awake.

"I would love to see another castle."

"I thought you might."

"Do you have one in mind? Is there another one near here?" Now it's my turn to sound like an enthusiastic child. Here among all of this old history, I'm like a kid in a candy store. I can't get my fill of it.

"There are a few here in County Antrim." He talks to me while continuing to play with Ted.

"Oh, Christian…I'll never be able to pick."

"I'm sure you will find one you favor." He chuckles. "We'll look after Ted has gone to sleep."

I hug myself with glee. This man of mine is too much sometimes. Teddy ambles over to me with two trucks in his hands and gives one of them to me. "Mommy, pay." He tells me, wanting me to join in too. I place the throw pillow off of my lap and move to sit on the floor with my two boys. Simple. Our night has been so very simple, and yet it has been so very perfect.


End file.
